What You Wish For
by bitbyboth
Summary: Dante makes a stupid wish that sends Nero to another dimension, but that's only the beginning. A wish granting demon throws everyone for a loop as they continue to try and unweave her web and her motivations. DantexNero.
1. Chapter 1

What You Wish For CHAPTER 1

Well, here's the first chapter of 'What You Wish For' :3 It's still very much a work in progress, but it'll hopefully turn into something great! I fleshed out this chapter a LOT, but it's still a little choppy, so sorry about that. I'm planning to do the same with the rest of this that was already written in Ebony and Ivory Queens. I take chunks from the older chapters but I'm planning to fill them in a lot with new scenes so make sure you read every chapter! :)

This is **DantexNero** also in this story the relationship is already established, but it's explained in the chapter :) If you are not into that kind of thing I highly suggest clicking the back button right now...like now.

I do not own Devil May Cry, I write only for the entertainment of myself and others!

* * *

><p>Everyone has been told that they should be careful what they wish for, but in the heat of passion or rage or hatred there is that stunning moment of weakness where for just that one moment we give in to the impulse. We make a wish. Small and seemingly powerless, but no matter how harmless or stupid it might seem there are always those lurking close to the shadows, listening…hoping for that moment of weakness that would give them the chance to catch someone unawares…to give them exactly what they wished for.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten months. Ten. Months. <em>Ten months!<em> Nero's chanted in his mind growing more irritated, more frustrated with every slice he cut in the air with Red Queen, the razor edge sliced with satisfying smoothness through flesh and bone of the demon.

How could she do this to him? It had been _ten months!_ She couldn't just call him up out of the blue like that! Only she could-she had. She'd called Devil May Cry, where he'd been living for the last nine months, crying that she missed him and loved him and wanted him to come home, that she didn't want to be alone anymore. It was heartbreaking. He loved her after all, but there was no way he was racing back to Fortuna where they had been going to exile both of them.

Besides, there were a few other…problems with him leaving. First was that he liked it here, he liked the crazy busy city with all the nameless, faceless people he could blend in with and become just as anonymous, not labeled a freak at every turn. The second was that four months ago he'd gotten involved with Dante. Intimately involved. It wasn't like he could or _wanted_ to go running back to Kyrie. Not really, but a small part of him was still screaming that he should-at least a visit maybe?

He growled in frustration as he looked around and saw there were no more of the demons left making him sheath his blade and press his hand to his face. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Nero's mood hadn't improved at all by the time he neared the shop. He was angry and confused about the whole thing. He was in a relationship with Dante-or it was something like one anyway-he didn't know. He didn't know what Dante thought or wanted. When they stated it was all about need and he'd been swept away in the riptide of Dante's experienced hands and mouth, needing more and more.<p>

It wasn't hard to understand really, even the hardest heart wanted to be loved by someone and the older man made it so easy to pretend that he wasn't sure if he'd made up a myriad of feelings in his head or if maybe Dante really did care about him. He kept it separate when they were in bed and when they weren't.

He pushed open the doors of the shop with a headache blooming in his forehead.

Dante whistled from his desk. "Looks like you got a workout kid."

The younger man set down Red Queen. "Shut up Dante."

The older hunter smirked. "Oh, kitty has claws today."

"I mean it." he glared angrily.

"And fangs too, damn."

"Fuck off Dante! I mean it-_fuck off!_" he snapped as he stomped upstairs to their bedroom and slammed the door.

Dante sighed heavily wincing as the door upstairs slammed closed. Nero was in a bad mood, why he was the red slayer had no idea. He didn't look like he'd gotten hurt or anything on the mission, but maybe something pissed him off on his job-how the hell was he suppose to know? He wasn't a mind reader.

Some days Dante really liked their arrangement, sex when they wanted it, a mingling of feelings if the time was right, but still casual enough that he didn't feel like he had an evil harpy living with him. Most of the time.

Other times like today…not so much. He sorta wished he could just push Nero out to arm's length and tell him to chill out-and take a walk until he was calmed down like when they were friends-just friends and Nero would take it with a grain of salt and most likely do as he suggested. Today it would be just his luck that Nero would take personal offense to a comment about cooling down and just get even angrier at him.

This-_this_ was why he didn't get into relationships a quick fuck was usually good enough, it's not like he had trouble getting ladies into bed with him-ladies with no expectations of strings attached. The girls at Love Planet drooled all over him, he could get away with taking two or three of them home to sate his needs.

'_Sometimes I wish I'd never gotten involved with that punk kid, or that he'd never moved here or that he'd just...disappear so I didn't have to think about this crap.'_ he thought to himself and immediately regretted it. He didn't mean that. Sure, days like today made him feel like his steady relationship was like swallowing red-hot coals but other days it made him feel like he was on Cloud 9. He had to put up with the bad days to get good ones.

He'd just leave Nero alone for the night, no reason to walk into the bedroom and get blasted. He leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk and laying a magazine over his face to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>'<em>Wish he'd disappear, hmm?' <em>a woman strolled around the desk, observing the man behind it with her colorless eyes. She had long black hair and purplish skin. White symbols covered her skin where it was visible, which was quite a bit. She wore a simple white and silver band across her breasts and a skirt of the same style slit up the middle.

She did a little spin, reappearing on the balcony of the stairs. "Your wish is my inspiration, I will do as you wish." she laughed, walking into the bedroom by simply going through the wall.

Nero was sitting on the bed, the heels of his hands pressing against his eyes, as he inhaled through his nose and tried to calm down.

"No need to worry about that child. You have more pressing matters." she smirked.

* * *

><p>Nero pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, letting it out through his mouth, trying to calm down and sort himself out.<p>

He fucked up. He knew it, he shouldn't have blown up like that. He was just…so pissed off. That wasn't much of an excuse. He needed to apologize.

He removed Blue Rose from her holster and placed it next to him on the bed and kicked off his boots before starting to push them aside.

Black blanketed his vision for a moment and he lifted his hand to press against his head where his headache was gradually worsening. He was tired…so tired. He collapsed back against the bed.

* * *

><p>So that's it for this chapter, sorry for all you guys who've read chunks of this already and are eager for the next part of the storyline, but I really do need to flesh out what are basically the bones of the plot, so I hope you like it anyway :3 As you can likely tell this is a different universe from E&amp;IQ where Nero actually broke up with Kyrie when he left Fortuna because she didn't want to go with him. Until next time!<p>

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 23, 2012


	2. Chapter 2

What You Wish For CHAPTER 2

surrendertome: I'm excited to start a real story too, the one-shots are fun, but a little draining at times! XD The chapter in E&IQ because it's a one-shot has to be more to the point so I can get it out in one chapter, but taking it to a full story allows me much more room to expand. For these first 3-4 chapters it's going to be what I already have interspersed with new material and updating the old a little so it works and flows better :3 Adding parts isn't easy, but I want to explain more of what's going on and keep you guys entertained with new stuff at the same time :3 Though, it is also confusing trying to figure out what goes where! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Glad you're excited, I'm happy to get to do another full length, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I'm so used to Ebony and Ivory Queens I keep wanting to write 'Background' at the top of these chapters! XD Anyway, here's the second chapter, a new scene plus a lot of tweaking on the other stuff! I don't own Devil May Cry, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nero woke up flat on his back on the floor staring up at the slats of the box spring above him. He groaned softly and closed his eyes.<p>

"How the hell did I get under the bed?" he moaned to himself, twisting onto his side to pull himself out. He rubbed his face and saw dirty sunlight spilling through the blinds. It was late. Later than he usually slept at the very least.

Last night came rushing back to him with a lash of guilt. He fell asleep before he could apologize. He blinked when he saw a bit of movement and quickly looked over to see the purple skinned woman. He gasped and reached out quickly to grab his firearm that was still on the bed, but came up empty.

"What-?"

She giggled. "Silly boy, you can't have that anymore."

He glared. "What did you do to me! ?" he demanded.

"Only what someone wished me to do-well, not quite. Someone wished you would disappear, but that's very hard to do so instead I brought you to my dimension." she said with a smile that seemed to stretch her lips too far.

Nero's jaw clenched, straining the muscles of his neck causing him to notice something wrapped around it. His hand flew up to grab at what felt like a metal collar.

"What is this! ?"

"Oh, that. Only Djinn can live in this dimension so you gained the power of the Djinn to stay."

"I don't want to stay!" he spat.

"Well…unfortunately, you can't just leave. Sorry about that."

"Who _are _you! ?" he demanded angrily.

"Majra."

"Fantastic!" he snapped sarcastically, looking over at the door before heading over and grabbing for the knob. Surprisingly his hand passed straight though. His blue hues widened and he tired to press his hand to the wood, but it once again went through and he allowed himself to walk into the wood and out the other side. He blinked in wonder. It didn't feel like anything, absolutely no resistance.

He looked down over the side of the stairs and saw Dante asleep at his desk, he called out and got no response. The older male did that sometimes though-just to tease him.

"Dante don't mess around." he said, coming down the stairs, however he still got no reply…

* * *

><p>Dante stretched as he came to, folding his hands behind his head and basking in his sleepy haze before removing the magazine and looking around the room. Red Queen was resting next to the door where the kid had left it last night. He glanced around seeing that Nero wasn't around. It was weird that he wasn't out and about yet; the sun was shining brightly and everything was silent.<p>

He stretched a bit working the stiffness out of his back and neck. He rested there for awhile, and what they usually considered 'morning' swiftly came and went. He tried to think of a way to kill time and decided pizza was the correct way to go. He called and made an order and planted himself firmly in his chair to keep from going upstairs. If the kid wanted to act like a douche and hide upstairs that was fine by him!

His foot tapped restlessly in the air as he strained to hear any sound coming from above. When he didn't hear anything he sighed. Maybe Nero was just sleeping still. He let that thought soothe his anger until the pizza got there. Two slices in he realized that he simply didn't have much of an appetite. The kid was worrying him so much he couldn't even enjoy pizza! Well, that was crossing the line!

He decided he'd better check on his partner to make sure he wasn't dead or something.

He paused outside his bedroom door and knocked loudly. "Kid? You okay?" He got no answer and sighed. "Kid are you still sleeping, or moping?"

Again only silence greeted him. Concern knotted in his guts as he pulled the door open. "Nero…?"

The room was empty-no not quite, Blue Rose was sitting on the mattress and Nero's boots were on the floor next to the bed.

"This isn't funny kid, where are you?" he demanded looking around the room checking in the closet and going so far as to pull the dresser forward to look behind it. There were no ominous signs like the window being open or the room in disarray-no more so than usual anyway. What could have happened? Nero wouldn't leave without either of his weapons and at the very least couldn't leave without his shoes.

After thoroughly searching the bedroom he walked around the shop trying to figure out where his partner could possibly be. Tearing the place apart didn't help, the place was a dump, but it was open for the most part-there was nowhere for Nero to even be hiding and he was just making a bigger mess of things. However he was worried so he didn't stop. He even searched the bedroom again for clues to see if perhaps a demon had snatched him away in the dark of the night, but still nothing. The kid was gone just…disappeared so it seemed.

Disappeared.

His mind jumped to his train of thought he'd had the night before and he quickly shook it away. No, that had nothing to do with this, the kid was just emotional or something and left.

Without his weapons.

Without his shoes.

Without telling anyone?

He walked to the desk and dialed up Lady.

"What Dante?" came the woman's gruff voice down the line.

"Have you seen the kid today?"

"Kid-Is there something you're not telling me! ?" she demanded angrily.

"The kid-you know, Nero. He's missing is he staying with you or called you or anything?" he asked impatiently.

A long pause. "Have you been drinking again?"

"No-I haven't had a single drop, what's wrong with you Lady?"

"In that case you're just messing with me-I don't have time for your hijinks today I'm working on a lead about a demon or something that's apparently been making people's wishes come true and I have to do something about it before something serious happens!" she snapped before the line went dead.

Dante's breath caught. "Lady-Lady!" he slammed the phone back down and fruitlessly tried calling her again, getting no answer. He'd just have to go out and find her himself.

* * *

><p>"Dante I'm right here!" Nero shouted in his face trying to grab him and shake him but his arms passed straight through the man's solid torso, as they had been doing since this morning and this afternoon as he'd attempted to get his lover's attention through more and more desperate measures ranging from screaming to trying to throw things at him with zero success so far.<p>

He couldn't affect anything in the world anymore. He just passed straight through them like a ghost. His own things, other objects in the shop, he couldn't even get Dante's attention! He was so frustrated he almost wanted to break down into tears!

Nero thought he looked the same as always, white hair, pale skin, his normal clothing but with stocking feet seeing as he couldn't get his boots. However there was that silver collar around his throat painted with white symbols.

His entire body was alive and thrumming with power, his arm sucking it up like an energy inefficient gadget, still demanding more even as it glutted itself.

He heard something in his mind, hardly a whisper and he waved it away as his demon side pestering him-as soon as he did though pain emanated from his neck making him cry out and grip at the collar, trying to tear it off him. It was to no avail.

The young devil hunter saw Dante head for the door and stood up quickly to follow when Majra appeared in front of him.

"You can't fight off the voices child, you're a Djinn now, you must use your power and people's wishes grant great inspiration." she stated with a cruel grin.

"Not my inspiration. I think I can come up with something myself, now get out of my way." he stated shoving her aside with ease-apparently they were on the same plane of reality and he and Dante weren't anymore allowing him to touch her, but not him or anything in their world. He had to figure out how to get back-or at least help Dante figure out how to get him back.

* * *

><p>Nero's trapped in Limbo and Dante has no clue-and Lady has no clue who Nero even IS! Please review, helps me get these out faster! :3 So until next time!<p>

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 26, 2012


	3. Chapter 3

What You Wish For CHAPTER 3

PayingInNaivety: I'm glad you're excited :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Nero can't exactly inhabit things, he has to allow Dante to get into contact with him first, though it would be cool if he could do something like that! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I'm glad you like the new elements, I'm working hard to add them! This chapter doesn't have much new, but I think it's enough :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Hope you're not sick anymore! Being sick sucks! But yes, it seems like a crazy thought that maybe his wish actually had something to do with Nero's disappearance so he immediately brushes it off :3 That is, until Lady mentions wish granting demons. Majra didn't tell Nero on purpose :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

STIXandMANNY: I agree, Dante needs answers and he needs them NAO! So he decided to hunt Lady down! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Silent Deathbringer: Majra has some hidden motives, so I can't reveal a whole lot about her just yet :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Sorry, this chapter is mostly just 'Bitter Silence' with a few tweaks to it, so I hope that you like it anyway!

* * *

><p>It took Dante over an hour to locate Lady in the place that he really should have just checked first. She was at her storage block where she'd had all the books from the Temen-Ni-Gru library moved to for their own use-and so they didn't get stolen of course. Her mismatched eyes flicked up in annoyance when he approached.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked curtly.

"I think I have something connected to your case."

"Oh yeah?" she perked up. "What's that?"

"Another incident. Nero disappeared-and you don't remember him."

She sighed. "Say I believe you, if only because I don't believe you have the mental capacity to make up such an elaborate lie. Why would he disappear?"

"Because I…wished he would." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"_You wished this on me! ? You asshole!"_ Nero shouted angrily from his place in the alternate dimension where no one could hear him still. It was really rather frustrating. He sighed, he had been being a brat the other night, so maybe it wasn't entirely Dante's fault.

"So you just wished he would disappear and now he's gone and no one but you even remembers him?"

"I assume. I haven't talked to anyone but you. Listen Lady, we got to get him back. I tried wishing him to come back after I talked to you-"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Obviously."

"If you really want him back…" she kicked out the chair opposite her and slammed down a book from her stack. "Help me research. I have no idea what this thing is and I could use a hand."

Dante hesitated but flopped down into the chair and opened the book, much to the other hunters' surprise.

The two sat there in bitter silence for a few hours just reading and Dante sighed. "I wish we could just find something useful!"

"Dante!" Lady snapped in warning.

Nero gasped as his arms lifted of their own accord energy shooting out of his fingers into the books. One of them flew out of the pile and opened, the pages flipping quickly until they stopped completely on a page.

The two devil hunters stared at each other and the book while Nero doubled over with a sigh. How could it possibly take so much energy out of him for such a simple thing? Then again the magic, or energy or whatever it was had to ass through the dimensions in order to effect that book. How much power would it take to have moved _him_ into this plane? It made him feel a little queasy thinking about it.

"What's it say?" Lady asked and Dante pulled the book closer.

"It's…a general summoning spell." he answered glancing it over. "Do you have a necklace?"

"No."

"A string and a rock?"

"No."

"How about an Ouija board?"

"I do have one of those."

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I've needed it for a few other summonings," she answered pushing away from the table and retrieving the board and cursor. "But it's a bad practice to summon something when you don't know what it is."

"I don't care," he snorted. "I can take care of it-it's really only a communication spell anyway, what's it going to do? Ouija us to death?"

"Fine, you did wish for help so it's got to be helpful." she said clearing the rest of the stuff off the table except for the board and the book.

"It's just a Latin spell, besides the board nothing else is really required."

"Let's do this before I change my mind." she grumbled uncertainly. She hoped Dante was right about this-then again maybe a demon had gotten into his head and made this whole 'Nero' person up in order to trick them into summoning something.

Dante quickly recited the spell and Nero felt his body tingling being pulled towards the Ouija board. He put his hands on the cursor and they actually made contact. He was so happy he wanted to scream with joy.

"Is someone there?" Lady asked and Nero pulled the cursor to 'YES' feeling absolutely giddy about being able to make contact.

"That's cool," Dante stated. "Who are we talking to?"

N-E-R-O

"Nero? Is that you kid? Prove it," he couldn't help reading the letters out loud. "A-S-S-H-Ha! It's definitely the kid. D-A-M-N-R-I-G-H-T. Damn right. What's going on, where are you?"

"_You wished I'd disappear. The djinn heard your wish, but you can't just make people disappear. So she took me into her dimension. I can see and hear you, but not touch anything but this board."_ he explained through said board.

It took a few minutes to decipher that message, Lady writing the letters down so they could figure out the words.

"How can we get you back?"

"_Hell if I know. I've been given the powers of the Djinn, but I'm more of a prisoner. Maybe you could find a full summoning spell and pull me back into our world."_

The two were quiet for a while after that message so Nero decided he'd better continue.

"_I'm not a Djinn though, they put a collar on me. I can't get it off and if I ignore a wish it hurts me. I think it's burning my neck."_

"Okay. I don't know if that's going to solve all of our problems, but it seems like a start. We need to try and summon him back Lady."

"Wait, if he can grant wishes couldn't we just wish him back and he could grant it himself?"

'NO'

"Why not?" she asked, starting to get suspicious.

"_Not strong enough. That would kill me." _he shivered at the thought.

"Fine. We'll summon Nero and we also need to summon the djinn. Do you know her name?

'M-A-J-R-A'

"If we know a name we can summon from anywhere," Lady explained. "I think your boneheaded wish actually made this thing easier."

"_How long will it take to find a summon spell?"_

"You think you can do that nifty trick with the books again if I make a wish?" Dante asked.

Nero hesitated before dragging the cursor to 'YES.'

"Okay. Then I wish we could find a summoning spell that would work for Nero."

The kid's hands flew up again and magic flew out of them hitting a book on the shelf and making it fly over to land on the table flipping open to the correct page.

Nero collapsed to the floor, his arms wrapped around him as if trying to keep the rest of his energy inside him, it felt like it was sucking his life force away. He didn't want to do that anymore. His bringer flared up with pain as if protesting the loss of its precious power.

"Using too much of your energy too fast. You need to start smaller." Majra stated standing a few feet away from him.

"Leave me alone you harpy from hell." he hissed angrily. He was getting out of this hellhole, one way or another. She laughed and disappeared again.

Lady looked over the book. "This is going to take a lot of work and a lot of ingredients, some of which are difficult to find."

"How difficult?" Dante asked and Lady shrugged.

"Well, getting them ourselves would be hard. I have to get in touch with one of my contacts, she'll have all of these things, I'm just not sure I'll be thrilled to answer he questions about what I'm doing. You're sure about this Dante?"

"We have to get Nero back, like you said, it was my boneheaded move that got him gone in the first place, it's not like he got himself into this mess."

"Alright." she sighed. "We can't do this ritual here. We can do it in the shop. I'll bring the stuff there once I have it. Take the Ouija board so we can keep in contact."

Dante looked over to the board. "Are you still there kid?" There was a few agonizing moments of silence making the red devil's heart skip a beat before the cursor shuttered and sluggishly slid to 'YES' "Are you okay?"

W-E-A-K

"Will you be able to get back to the shop?"

Another few seconds of bitter silence before the indicator slid to the affirmative. Dante was worried about him. He was so stupid-he never even meant to make that wish!

He picked up the Ouija board and Lady locked up the two heading their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

><p>Lady braced herself before pushing open the door to the little curiosity shop. The inside was lit by the light that came from the large front windows as well as the lights overhead. The shop had dark carpet and light walls she was surrounded by organic foods on one side and seemingly random items on the other like incense burners, and dried herbs. Lady knew better, though it didn't seem like it, that side of the shop was based in the occult which the woman who owned the shop knew plenty about.<p>

The air smelled like warm cinnamon and Lady looked over when she heard the sound of metal tinkling together.

"Lady?" the voice was a honey sweet soprano and her words were softer than a sigh. The woman had long colorless hair, most of her was colorless other than her bright pink almost red eyes. If one knew about demons as Lady did one might think she was a demon, but the girl was albino something even more rare than Lady's heterochromatism. Opal wore a black shirt to protect her skin and a long skirt. Jewelry dripped from her, charm bracelets on her wrists, large earrings in her ears and even more charms hung from the folds in her skirt making her jingle wherever she went but Lady knew that each of the charms she wore was to ward off different spirits and monsters.

"Yeah it's me. I need some things." she said curtly.

"Of course. The usual things?"

"No, I have a different spell in mind."

The albino hesitated before nodding, "Okay, what do you need?"

"Fresh aloe, butterfly weed, catnip, cattails, eyebright, juniper, raspberry, and then I need some cedar or larch to burn."

"Are the last two called for in the spell?"

"No, but you told me that I should always use those to ward off-"

"With the things you already told me you're summoning something bad. Burning cedar or larch might counteract what you're trying to do." she said getting a few of the things she asked for from the 'occult' side of the store. "You can get the raspberries over there." she gestured to the other side of the store. "So what are you summoning?" she tried casually.

"It's a long story Opal. One I don't fully understand myself." she admitted, picking up the package of organic raspberries.

"Hmm. I hope you know what you're doing Lady." she managed going to the back to get the rest of the items the demon hunter needed.

"I'll have Dante with me. Even if he is a dumb oaf sometimes he has his uses." she offered with a smirk. However, maybe this time she was being a dumb oaf, summoning something that would be dangerous and she was just going along with it-she knew better than that. Nevertheless Dante had a look in his eye that clearly said he wasn't going to back down on this one, so she at least had to be there to cover his back when things went wrong. Things always went wrong.

* * *

><p>Dante worried about Nero the entire trip back to the shop. Even without hearing him the slow response to his questions made concern knot in his stomach. When he arrived at the shop he carefully placed the spirit board onto the desk and waited a few moments before speaking.<p>

"You make it Nero?" he asked. The cursor shuttered and jumped and slid to 'YES.' "Are you okay?"

"_Not really"_ he spelled out in answer.

"Don't worry kid. Try to rest while Lady gets the stuff to pull you back to our world."

The indicator slid to 'K' and it was silence again until Lady arrived with the bag full of ingredients.

"Okay, let's do this quick before I change my mind." she muttered.

There were two parts to the ceremony, one involved painting a symbol on the floor made of the raspberries and a few of the herbs and the other involved burning the rest of the herbs and saying an incantation that would supposedly pull Nero back into their world.

Dante easily read the Latin from the text watching the circle painted on the floor expectantly. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen but hopefully it would bring the kid back safe.

* * *

><p>Nero stood in the circle and could feel the pull on his body that the spell was having it didn't quite hurt but it was strange, like his muscles were trying to be gently pulled from his bones. The sensation became stronger and he let out a breathy groan of pain, doubling over and wrapping his arms around himself as if trying to hold himself in one piece, trying to keep himself from being pulled apart by the force being used to pull him back through.<p>

The feeling only got worse and worse the pain causing him to black out.

* * *

><p>Dante finished the spell and as soon as he did all the energy in the room felt like it had been sucked out straight into the circle where Nero's body appeared in a huge flash of light. The man in red ran over to him and knelt by his side as Lady blinked in confusion, pain rushing through her skull at the sight of the younger half devil.<p>

"Nero," she put her hand to her temple. "How could I forget?"

"Kid, Nero come on, are you alright?" Dante asked in worry, pulling the kid's head into his lap and lightly shaking him.

Nero grunted his blue hues slowly fluttering open as he looked around before focusing his gaze on Dante. "Where am I?…Who are you?"

Like I said, not much is new, but there are a few things, so I hope you enjoyed them! :3 Leave me a review, you know they kick my butt in gear! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 31, 2012


	4. Chapter 4

What You Wish For CHAPTER 4

SirenaLoreley: Yes, cliffhangers are evil! But they do get you to come back! :3 Bringing Nero back that way is definitely going to have consequences. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: You kick me! ? : ( How could you? XD j/k I know, me and cliffhangers, we're tight, you know? XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Biganimefan2: You'll see the extent of what Nero remembers this chapter :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

STIXandMANNY: Yeah, kind of a flip flop right? Lady remembers, Nero forgets! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: I'm glad you're feeling better! :3 You'll see Nero's jumbled up train of thought this chapter and Dante's sort of indecisiveness XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: So you've read my 100 theme challenge too? Cool, I always lie to hear from new people so I hope that you'll review again! :3 Glad you like this one, I'm really happy I get to spend more time on it! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I forgot how fast people update in the T section XD I need to step up my game! Do not own Dante, Nero, Lady or Devil May Cry.

* * *

><p>"Kid-Nero, it's me, Dante. You're home, at the shop."<p>

"Dante…" he murmured a little spark of realization in his eyes. "I wanted to say I was sorry."

"For what?" he wondered, puzzled.

"I don't know." he admitted, shaking his head as he sat up.

"Whoa, you do have a collar on." Lady commented.

"Huh?" he reached up to touch the cool metal. "Uh-huh." he grunted.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dante asked cautiously.

"Yeah. I feel good, just…my brain feels a little mixed up. Like…nothing is in the right order. All jumbled up and pieces are missing." He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to think.

"So, what do you remember?" the older man asked, shifting to return into Nero's vision.

"I remember leaving Fortuna. I remember repairing the city after something happened-you were there for that, you were my assignment." his brow creased. "That's the wrong order. I remember coming here…but I don't know why. Something about Kyrie happened…recently I think…Credo is dead."

"Wow, you really are a jigsaw puzzle up there, huh?"

The young slayer nodded wearily. "I need to go to Fortuna."

"What for?"

"I don't know, but before...whatever just happened to me happened I was thinking about going, so I must be needed or…something."

"Well! While you two play catch-up I am going to see what I can scrounge up about Djinns." Lady interjected, before turning to walk out the double doors of the shop with a friendly salute. The two watched her go.

"You remember her?" Dante prompted.

"Yeah." he nodded, before pausing. "Will you take me?"

Dante hesitated for two heartbeats, his perverted mind dirtying up the sentence that truly seemed to be an innocent question. "...What?"

"Will you take me to Fortuna? I don't know if I know the way." he admitted, scratching at his nose.

"I really don't know if you want to go back there kid."

Nero had half a mind to think the short moniker should piss him off, but for some reason…it didn't. "Why's that?"

"They exiled you from there-well…not officially, but certainly for all intents and purposes you're not suppose to go back."

"What about Kyrie then? Why…" he trailed off. "…She wouldn't leave, she didn't come with me."

"That's what you told me." he said, voice softening.

"But now she wants me to come back."

"I don't know where you got that idea to be honest." he admitted.

Nero looked around the office, stopping on the phone. "She called me. She was upset about something…but…I didn't want to go…I was going to anyway." he muttered in confusion. "I don't know why I didn't want to go."

For some reason the older man really did not like the thought of that woman calling his place, though he couldn't figure out why. He shook it off.

"'Cause you think I'm sexy." Dante teased.

The kid snorted. "Yeah right!" he shot back with a defensive glare. He then rolled to his feet and looked around. "Where's my stuff?"

"Upstairs in the bedroom." he answered a little numbly.

Nero didn't question why they were there, though he was certainly wondering, because Dante suddenly understood which of the young man's memories were 'missing.' The ones about them being together. If he had remembered Nero would have shot something back at him, at the very least he wouldn't be able to keep a smirk or blush off his face. He'd returned to being defensive like he was when he first got to the shop-when they'd barely known each other.

Shit. The wish was still in effect. If it didn't make Nero disappear then it had fulfilled another part of his will-_I wish I'd never gotten involved with that punk kid._ He could feel the color draining out of his face as he remembered it. He hadn't meant it. Though that didn't seem to matter now.

He didn't remember that they were ever involved-that maybe perhaps there was more between them than convenient sex buddies, and he wanted to go home to Kyrie. What had he done? Better yet-what was he going to do now?

Should he act like they never had that special bond at all? He could get away with it, he was pretty confident that Nero wouldn't remember after what that magic had done to him. Just the thought of it however made a piece of his heart turn hollow, it made him feel sick. He now knew the true meaning of 'be careful what you wish for.' He'd definitely wished for it but he didn't want it-he just wanted things back the way they were-how was he going to do that! ?

He was pulled from the slowly rising panic in his thoughts as Nero came back down the stairs and picked up Red Queen.

"Ready?" the young man asked.

"…For what?" he asked blankly, his mind now scrambling to figure out what he was talking about.

"…Are you going to take me back to Fortuna?"

"I already told you kid, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I don't care, I have to see her."

There was that determined, dedicated punk. He sighed. "Alright, alright. Tomorrow. I'm beat."

"Fine," he removed his blade and replaced her in her spot before doing the same with Blue Rose, he scratched the back of his head and looked around. "Um…where have I been sleeping?" he wondered.

"With me." Dante replied lazily with a smirk.

The kid's face turned scarlet and he sputtered. "Wha-what! ?"

"With me, sleeping on this couch would send you to a chiropractor about fifty years early." he chuckled.

"O-oh," he muttered. His mind trying to wrap around how he had possibly been talked into sleeping in the elder hunter's bed in the first place, but it must have been true, there's no other reason his stuff would be up there and he vaguely recalled sleeping on the couch, it made his back twinge from the memory.

"Well, I'm kinda tired, it's been a long day." the older man declared as he got to his feet, just realizing that he was still on the floor where Nero had left him.

"Yeah, me too." he said, embarrassed.

"Come on kid, let's hit the sack." he replied, strolling past his partner and up the stairs. Once there Nero frowned once again.

"Um…where are my clothes?"

The older slayer rolled his eyes with a playful grin and walked to his dresser pulling one of the drawers open and tossing Nero his blue pajama pants before pulling out his own red ones and starting to strip. The kid's eyes went as big as saucers and he turned apple red again sputtering something about the bathroom before bolting out of the room.

Dante smirked slightly, it was actually kinda cute when he was all flustered.

By the time Nero returned the older man was already laying in his bed, hands folded back under his pillow, the blankets only reached his waist leaving his muscular chest on display. He had a strange duel in his mind one side telling him to turn around and go back downstairs and the other telling him to run his hands all over those hard muscles. He decided on neither and quietly moved to the other side of the bed, scratching at his nose in embarrassment.

Dante pulled the blankets back a little welcoming him in and Nero slowly sank down under the covers.

"Just stay on your side-away from me, okay?" he grumbled, shooting a half-hearted glare, softened even further by the fact his cheeks had once again lit up at the awkward situation.

"Yeah, sure." he replied, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. He knew it wasn't himself he had to worry about, after sleeping with the kid a few days he'd found out he was a major cuddle bug, which he sometimes thought was annoying, but was more of the time kind of cute and sweet. He also had the feeling that the young man was about to come to find the same thing out himself.

He grinned slightly as he laid down, facing away from his partner. "Good night."

"Yeah, night Dante." he mumbled as he followed suit, both of them facing away from the other as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Okay, so now you guys see what's going on! :3 I've been trying to work on the next chapter, but just to let you know it might take longer than usual. I got slammed in school this week. I have 3 papers a programming assignment and some math problems to do. I have 2 of the papers done but the last one and the programming are going to take me some time so that's a little more important. I hope you guys will be patient and leave me some reviews on this chapter.<p>

I'm also having a bit of a hard time thinking of things I want to happen here, I'm sure that I'll come up with something, but like I said I've had some school troubles and not a lot of time to dwell on what I would like to do next in this story. Okay, done rambling! Please review! :D Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 7, 2012


	5. Chapter 5

What You Wish For CHAPTER 5

surrendertome: Nero is having some thoughts about how sexy Dante is XD he had to have thought like that before they got hooked up! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: Yeah, Dante made a bad mistake, hopefully he can make it up though. Dante's worried if he tries to help him remember he'll just drive the kid away even more. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Definitely worse for Dante! Poor guy, his lover doesn't remember him! So he's headed straight for Kyrie! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Pana-sule: Glad I've got you on the edge of your seat! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: Glad to hear from you! :3 Definitely feel bad for Dante since he feels pretty bad for himself : ) I don't know if I would have as much control either, you'll see that a little more in this chapter, last chap he was still in shock a little bit. He's not quite just shipping him off to Fortuna, they have plenty of travel time in between. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thank you all for your patience and kind encouragement! : ) I'm rather proud of this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. I finally got the time to write it today as I got my programming assignment turned in and most of my papers done! So like I said, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I do not own Dante, Nero, Kyrie, Lady or Trish or DMC!

* * *

><p>Nero woke feeling warm and comfortable, not to mention it felt a little familiar. Warmth was emanating from beneath him, as well as a slow, repetitive movement, and his head was resting against something somewhat dense. He opened his blue eyes and quickly discovered what had happened. He was pressed against Dante's side, his head resting on his chest and the older man's arm was twined around his waist as the red slayer fitfully snoozed.<p>

He blushed darkly as he sat up and realized he couldn't even blame the older man because he was on Dante's side of the bed! What was going on with him? Why did this seem familiar? Did he cuddle up to the older man like this all the time? Why would he do that? Why would he sleep here? Something wasn't adding up, but it was like a word on the tip of his tongue he couldn't wrap his lips around.

He felt the muscular arm wrapped around his waist tightened slightly and his breath caught, thinking he'd awakened the devil hunter, looking down however he found that Dante was sleeping peacefully, his eyes lightly closed, his lips parted and his breathing sighing in and out of him in a soothing rhythmic pattern.

"…Nero…" the young man tensed, thinking the older man had to be awake this time, but he hadn't moved at all. He was talking in his sleep! Why was he saying his name in his sleep! ? What was happening! ?

He decided to carefully disentangle himself before his good luck finally ran out and Dante woke up. He was able to get out of bed and slipped out to get into the shower.

-(LINE)

Dante's eyes opened sleepily, thinking about what a crazy dream he had. Nero being sucked into a different dimension, then forgetting him when they got him back. Pfft, and he _wanted_ to go back to Kyrie-as if! He needed to lay off the pizza before bed.

He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back making his spine crackle, a sigh of content leaving his lips as he settled back down. He was a little disappointed that his lover was awake already, up and doing things. He was like an energizer bunny, just kept going and going. He growled a little. He really wished Nero was still here.

He heard the door squeak open and turned a predatory look that way-upon meeting Nero's shocked gaze the look fell.

"Are you going to sleep all day or what, old man?"

"Maybe." he replied, stretching again, this time a display for the younger devil. If he hooked him once, he could do it again, he was sure. "You're welcome to join me."

Nero glared and flushed again. "Stop messing around. Let's get moving."

"Ouch." he muttered playfully, though it did leave a gouge in his pride. "Alright, alright, hold your horses." he muttered.

"Fine, I'll be-you know-downstairs." he replied, leaving the room.

Dante lightly sighed. It was no dream, not at al. Nero barely remembered him. Well-he regretted what he'd done, he wanted Nero back. He was going to have to turn on the charm-demonic or otherwise. However, the thought occurred to him that before the kid was over Kyrie-now he didn't seem to be. Before the 'what if's could start he shook them away, preferring to get dressed instead.

* * *

><p>A while later the two were in Dante's dented, but otherwise well maintained red convertible. Nero enjoyed the warm breeze slipping through his hair and the punk rock the old man had blaring though the speakers. It all seemed to tickle at the forgotten recesses of his brain. He allowed the thrumming beat to draw out images, as though delicately removing a bullet from a wound. If he focused too hard they would slip away and be lost to him.<p>

Images and ghost sensations flickered through his body. Gloved hands ran over his chest and hips, too large and callused to be female. Husky whispers entered his ears and butterflies twisted his stomach in pleasant anticipation. All of these things he connected to this song as well as the car, though he wasn't sure why.

Dante glanced over finding the kid slumped in his seat, seemingly fast asleep. He snorted a little and smirked, so Nero could sleep, but not him? He shook his head and focused in on the song. He loved this song and it conjured all sorts of good memories. The one that rose to the surface however was when he and Nero had gotten it on in the backseat in the middle of the woods like a couple of lusty teenagers. It was so secluded they left the top down and allowed the warm night air to wash over their naked skin.

He shivered a little at the memory, heat running over his skin and then the song ended and he was able to let the memory flow away again. He clicked the button on the dash that lifted the soft top, softening the wind before he turned down the radio a little and continued on down the road.

This continued for an hour or so, Dante didn't pay much attention until Nero shuffled and let out a sigh, the older man glanced over at him but he still slept.

"Dante…" the breathy murmur was followed by a moan, which sent a crashing wave of arousal that went straight to the older demon's groin. His pupils dilated and he could feel his devil side surging forward, but he leashed it in. It would not be a good idea to jump the kid while he was sleeping…regardless of what sexy noises he was making.

Wait…why was Nero moaning his name? A thought that sent delirious joy through him surfaced-Nero's memories weren't gone, maybe they were just being repressed. So how did he _un_-repress them without letting the smaller male know and scaring him off? That was gonna be a tough one.

* * *

><p>Nero woke up around forty minutes later though he didn't say anything, letting the music fill the silence until Dante decided to break it.<p>

"You getting hungry kid?"

Nero realized he wasn't, which was odd seeing as he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything. However, he decided he should-if nothing else just to get out of the car.

"Yeah." he agreed.

"Okay, we'll stop at this diner." he said, before pulling off the highway to a small cozy looking restaurant. They both exited the car and gratefully stretched.

Dante looked over to watch as the kid moved and noticed that he'd rolled his sleeve all the way down to cover his devil arm. He frowned in disapproval, but said nothing. He thought Nero had stopped being self-conscious about it. Then he remembered why. He was the one who said he shouldn't cover it so much. He'd been the one who built up his confidence about the demonic appendage…he must not have remembered that either.

"You ever been here before?" the younger hunter asked.

"No, it smells pretty good though, and I'm starving." as though to prove his point his stomach growled and Nero couldn't help but crack a smirk.

"I guess we better get in there then before your stomach claws its way out." he said, heading up towards the front door as Dante clapped him on the shoulder.

They situated themselves in a booth away from other patrons of the place who seemed mostly to be truckers or teenagers with nothing else to do, there must have been a town a little further from the highway for it to be a hangout. Far enough they felt rebellious but close enough their parent weren't worried. Or they were runaways. With the shaggy clothes kids wore these days Dante could hardly be sure.

The older half-devil turned his attention back to his counterpart and noticed with a dart of worry that he seemed a little pale. Maybe it was just he was hungry..he couldn't really believe that, it was difficult for anything to effect either of them. His gaze slid to that collar around his neck before Nero ducked his head down to catch his eyes.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"I asked what you're going to get."

"Oh, pizza of course." he grinned.

Nero quirked an eyebrow looking over the menu in front of him. "I don't think they have pizza here."

Dante's mouth fell open in an exaggerated comical expression. "No pizza?" he looked heartbroken and Nero couldn't help but laugh at his partner's silly antics. His face just lit up and it made the older man smile softly as well.

"Yep. I guess you're just going to starve to death." he said, turning his gaze back to the menu in his hands.

"So what are you getting then?"

"Fish." he answered without missing a beat.

"Fish?" Duh, he should have known that. The kid ate fish and shellfish wherever he could get it. It seemed everyone ate what they were exposed to as a child and growing up on an island gave Nero a taste for island cuisine.

"Yeah, bass if you prefer I be precise." he smirked mischievously.

Dante smiled a little in return, wondering why Nero seemed to have suddenly warmed up to him. Everything was just flowing so easily now, the old banter. He missed it, just letting his words fly off the tip of his tongue.

"So what are you going to get then?"

He flipped idly through the menu himself. "Well…you can't mess up too badly on hamburger and French fries, eh?"

"I guess not." he nodded in agreement.

The two placed their orders and Nero chuckled when Dante ordered a strawberry milkshake. When their food arrived they talked all about it and not really anything else. Nero mostly shifted his food around at first not feeling any appetite until his first bite when he suddenly felt ravenous.

Half way through their dinner night had fallen, the diner's lights and a few straggling cars on the highway were the only things shedding light in the dim night. Both hunters stopped eating when there was a ruckus from outside making everyone look up as a couple more teens burst in screaming and crying. Human blood incensed the noses of both of the hunters and they flew to their feet. The kids barricaded themselves up against the solid wooden door as something slammed against the wall rocking the building on it's very foundation and making the lights flicker.

Then the panic started. The words 'monster' and 'manticore' flew to everyone's lips as they gibbered and cried with fear. The cook behind the counter grabbed a shotgun from under the counter and cocked it and the two slayers knew they'd just gotten themselves in a fight.

* * *

><p>So that's it for this chapter! The guys are getting more friendly and Nero is remembering some things even though he's not sure what they mean :3 What's going on with the monsters? Definitely find out next chapter! Leave me a review! Until next time!<p>

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 20, 2012


	6. Chapter 6

What You Wish For CHAPTER 6

Devil Fan: Nah, the two never seem able to hold onto a peaceful moment, maybe that's why Dante is so lazy-he's savoring the peace XD Pizza is Dante's remedy for everything! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

STIXandMANNY: Slow progress is definitely the key! :3 It's definitely lucky for the diners that they have a few hunters there to save them! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Nero originally fell for Dante for some reason, I'm sure that warmth had to come from somewhere, he's just getting comfortable again! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: You forgot about me! D: This is blasphemy! XD j/k. Wonder what Dante would do with what? Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Oh, Nero was dreaming about when he and Dante had some sexy fun in the backseat of that convertible! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Hey everybody, sorry this is a little late, but you know how it is, it's midterms right now and next week is spring break! W00T! I am so excited! :3 Also, I've started doing a little live stream, if any of you guys want to chat with me, check me out on my deviant art account, I'll have updates there :3 Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Neither hunter had his sword, it would be a bit conspicuous to walk into a diner with them, but guns fit and hid snugly under jackets until they were required-like now. Ebony, Ivory and Blue Rose were drawn in a millisecond.<p>

"This place have a back exit! ?" Nero called above the chatter and immediately it quieted, the attention going to the two strangers.

"Yeah," the man with the shotgun grunted.

"Get everyone out of here." he commanded, rolling up his right sleeve. Some paused to stare at the demonic appendage, but the other man urged them on.

"You heard the man-let's move!" he barked as the lights flickered again.

"Tommy, Tommy's dead!" some girl wailed as some more impacts were made to the walls. Someone dragged her away and Dante caught sight of the boy on the floor, he had a few black spines sticking out of his arm.

After a moment the window shattered and the two hunters whirled and opened fire on the monster known as the manticore. It had the body of a lion, the wings of a bat and vaguely human-like features in its face. However, the parts that were most important to the slayers were the shark-like rows of teeth snapping at them and the spikes on its tail matching those that were in the arm of the dead boy.

The monster flicked its tail sending the spines flying out, right at them, they quickly lunged out of the way, though Nero gasped as one skimmed past his cheek, scraping off a few layers of skin, but not enough that it broke through and drew blood, though it stung painfully. He lifted Blue Rose and fired off a few rounds. The creature screamed as the rounds hit its head but did not crack its skull. He turned and lunged towards the red-clad slayer, its toothy jaws wide. Pure panic zinged through Nero's frame as Dante laughed, holstering his weapons, widened his stance and brought his arms in front of him. He gasped and went to scream a warning but it was too late, however he needn't have worried. Dante sprang like a panther, his hands darting out, fingers catching the hollow under the jawbone and buried in the creature's mane. He twisted out of the way and drove the beast down into a table using his and the manticore's own force, splintering the table and dazing the demon.

"God damn." Nero sighed in agitation, feeling a tremor run though his body as he tried to manage the spike in adrenaline. He glanced up to the window and gasped reaching out with his bringer he grabbed the downed manticore by the tail and whipped it though the window where another monster was trying to get in; both were knocked flying into the parking lot.

"There's more." Nero snapped. Broken glass crackled under his boots as he jumped up on the table and swung out the window, Dante was right on his heels.

Nero grunted and swung up one leg to kick one of the manticores in the head as it bit at him. A bullet point-blank to the head was enough to break through the skull in a way that it hadn't been able to at a distance.

The young half-devil's body moved like a marionette on strings. He had no idea how he knew how to perform many of the maneuvers he was now pulling off like they were instinct. That is until he side-stepped one of the beasts, grabbing it's head and smashing it down onto the asphalt; it came rushing back to him. He was using maneuvers that he'd seen Dante using in their first battles-albeit modified to work with his style, they were definitely related to Dante's move set.

The older man was enjoying himself way too much, his pistols firing and tearing holes into the soft, fleshy bodies of the creatures. The sound of a shotgun rang out in the night and they both turned towards it.

"There's more-they must have gone after-" Nero gasped, but Dante was already running in that direction.

"I've got it covered kid, you handle it up here!" he shouted and the young man's mouth almost dropped open in shock. Last he remembered the old man hardly trusted him to take a mission on his own-let alone four more of these big ass monsters! It was a pleasant enough surprise.

"You got it." he nodded. He whirled back around and ducked as another manticore sailed over his head before lashing out with his bringer and grabbing its tail-this time however, he didn't grab high enough and one of the spikes pierced his palm. He grunted softly in pain but he pushed through, flinging the monster against one of its cohorts. He pulled the spine out of his hand and wiped the blood off on his jeans as the two ignored demons swiped down at him from the air their huge claws aimed for his face. He rolled onto the ground and fired up at them, making them squeal and back off so he could focus again on the ones on the ground with him.

Nero dodged, shot, claws, grabbed and threw as he continued to fight the four demons. At the same time he could hear the sounds of battle from behind the diner. He had no idea how Dante could fight so well with only his firearms, but it really didn't matter, he had his own problems.

He was able to take down two of the manticores but now he was feeling dizzy and unsure on his feet, as though he'd taken a hit to the head, but he hadn't. He tried moving out of the way of another attack, but stumbled falling to the ground as claws raked over his back, cutting through his clothing like paper. He turned over and cracked off a few more shots making the demon swoop away. Nero could feel the crimson life seeping out of him and scorching his cold skin.

He heard shots of twin pistols nearby, but couldn't even lift his head to look. His body was starting to shut down, his mind swirling and struggling in the darkness.

He heard a loud crash of lightning and then there was someone beside him. Heavy pressure was suddenly on his shoulders making him growl lightly in pain as the weight was transferred to his back. A masculine voice warbled in and out in a demanding tone, though he couldn't make out the words. His eyes moved a little, he figured he should have been able to see the stars, but his vision was completely black.

His cheek was slapped and his sight flickered back for a moment like a finicky flashlight. He saw Dante's worried face hovering above him, yelling something that turned into white noise to Nero's deadened senses.

"Nero! ? _Nero!_" the older man snapped, shaking his partner's shoulders after the male stopped focusing his eyes. The normally bright blue disks were half-lidded and dull. His pulse was thrumming far too quickly in his throat and Dante felt his own leaping in terror to match pace.

"He's been poisoned." Dante looked up at Trish quizzically, the gears in his mind grinding to shift to the way Nero had been eating at the diner.

"Humans poisoned him! ? Why?"

"No! The manticore's spines are coated with poison. Pour this down his throat, he'll get better." she explained handing him a vial filled with pink liquid.

Dante grabbed it and pulled the cork out with his teeth. He put one hand behind the kid's head to tilt it up and poured the potion past his lips.

"He'll be all right. Manticores are made for hunting humans, demon blood breaks the poison down, so it won't hurt you or me, but he's a little more human than both of us."

Would he have survived if Trish hadn't been here? Would Dante's negligence have killed him? Another innocent-another person he cared about-his blood on his hands. He couldn't handle that again.

Maybe it was better if Nero was with Kyrie…

* * *

><p>Poor Dante is always feeling guilty ): Hopefully he'll get over that soon. And what is Trish doing here? Just the right timing or is something else afoot? ;3 Leave me a review! Pretty, pretty please~! Until next time!<p>

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 29, 2012


	7. Chapter 7

What You Wish For CHAPTER 7

SirenaLoreley: Nero gets seriously injured a lot, XD It sort of helps with plot development! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Oh no! I hope none of the soda got on your computer! Sorry I made you spit it out! XD Trish showed up a little earlier-I probably should have made that more clear, I just wanted to hint at the fact she was there-the twin guns and the lightning crack were actually her :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: The end was suppose to feel a little rushed, because everything was happening so fast and abruptly :3 Hope it wasn't too bad! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: I hope that your chemistry grades get better! That stuff is tough! Nero is getting muscle memory and some sensory memory, not too much in the way of actual memories :3 I loved your comment about Dante needing to carry around every cure for poison, illnesses, viruses and curses, so I thank you for it because I actually put a little bit in here! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

STIXandMANNY: Dante's feeling a little down on himself-he'll get over it eventually! Trish definitely has some good timing! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

W00T! I got this up so fast! You should all be happy! :3 I'm on spring break now, so I have more time to write this! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dante got Nero to the nearest hotel while Trish went to get supplies. He carefully laid the unconscious young man onto the bed and started peeling off his coat and shirts, throwing the ruined fabric onto the floor. On removing his final undershirt it caught slightly on the collar around his neck and the older demon frowned. It was a dark gray, last he remembered it was a shiny silver. Maybe he was remembering wrong, he hadn't seen it that much after all. He shrugged it off.<p>

After his partner's upper body was bare he carefully rolled him over to look at the three long wounds in his back. They'd started to scab over, but had cracked and were seeping blood.

"Damn kid, I'm sorry." he whispered. "This is my fault. I never should have made that wish." he murmured, running his fingers though his partner's white hair.

He walked into the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth soaked in hot water before returning to Nero and cleaning the excess blood and dirt away from the wounds. Nero sighed softly in what seemed like content.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" he asked playfully.

"Mm-hmm." the young man purred in response, making the older male have to hold back a start of surprise.

"How are you feeling kid?" he waited, but got no reply prompting him to go around to look at his face, which was still relaxed in sleep, soft snores coming from him. So…did he wake up, or did he answer him in his sleep?

He didn't have time to ponder the question as Trish picked that moment to enter, hauling, Rebellion, Red Queen, a suitcase, a duffle bag and a first aid kit.

"I am not a bellboy." she sighed as she dropped everything onto the floor except for the blades which she instead placed against the wall.

"If you were, you'd be the damn sexiest bellboy I've ever seen."

"Gee, thanks." she said sarcastically.

"Probably the strongest too." he added taking the first aid kit from the floor.

"So what are you two doing here?" she asked as she sauntered over to perch on the dresser at the front of the room while Dante broke open the kit and started laying out supplies.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said, swiping an alcohol wipe over the kid's back making him hiss in his sleep, squirming away from the touch.

"I had a mission here a few months ago and wiped out a den of those creatures. I guess I missed a few of them. I gave them my card in case anything else came up. I got the call last week when you and Nero were…otherwise engaged. I've been down here since, but they seem to have wised up. Those kids, they stumbled upon them before I could reach them." she sighed, distraught that she hadn't been there in time and some of them had died. It wasn't really her fault, it was most likely the teen's, they were somewhere they shouldn't have been and suffered the consequences.

Dante looked up from bandaging Nero's back. "It wasn't your fault Trish."

"I know," she sighed. "Just like Nero getting himself hurt wasn't yours." The older man opened his mouth to protest, but she interrupted him. "It wasn't. Nero is perfectly capable of looking after himself. Now what are you doing here?"

"Nero's going to Fortuna…he…he doesn't remember…us." he whispered, taping another strip of gauze over the wound.

"Us?"

"Us…as in…me and him."

She waited a long moment to see if he would continue, and when he didn't decided on asking herself. "And what was that? What did you have?" she asked, crossing her long legs from her perch.

He sighed. "I don't know."

She rolled her eyes, how thick skulled could one of these guys be? "You've been with him for months. You're telling me it was only a fling? Because, sorry to burst your bubble honey, if it was you wouldn't look so miserable right now."

"Hey, I'm just-right now Nero is hurt because of me."

"Oh, yes, because it's your duty to carry around a cure for any poison or venom known to demon-kind, you're going to need a much bigger car to do that."

"It's not that either." he grumbled, wrapping the bandages around the kid's torso for the second scratch.

"Then what _is_ it pray tell? I would love to know."

"He's forgotten more than me…at least I think. Probably anything where we were working closely together."

"Including fighting-right. So this is all your fault," she rolled her blue eyes once again. "Dante, you can't blame yourself for the death or injury of anyone who just happens to be close to you when an _accident_ happens. You'll drive yourself crazy-and worse you'll drive all your allies away. Nero was fighting just fine-just like normal as far as I could tell. He just slipped up a little. You do that once in awhile."

Dante's jaw clenched and he pulled the bandages too tight making the young man softly grunt, which snapped him out of it.

"What's really the matter? Nero doesn't remember 'you' so what are you doing about it? What are you doing out here?"

"Going to Fortuna."

She finally started to understand and looked alarmed. "Why? Why are you going there?"

"Because that's where he wants to go. He thinks that Kyrie is missing him, that he needs to go back there." he growled.

"…And you don't want him to."

"No. I don't." he answered, words slightly clipped in frustration.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"What would I say?"

"Oh my God, boys." she sighed laying a hand against her forehead. "You only have until you get to Fortuna to tell him _something._ Don't wait that long. Seriously Dante. Sometimes I think that you're a little masochistic. He makes you happy, I've seen it," she said sliding off the dresser. "Really happy. Don't let him slip through your fingers because you're a dunderhead." she stated lightly flicking one of his shoulders as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to make sure that those man-eaters are gone. Good luck." she replied, slipping out.

Dante sighed, finishing up with the kid's cuts and noticing the blood that had caked his right hand. He took his wrist and wiped the dark red crust from his palm and talons with the washcloth, before ripping open another sterile alcohol cloth to get to work with.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

_Nero floated in old memories or fantasies, he wasn't sure which, maybe a blend of both. He felt arms around his waist, a kiss on his forehead, one eyelid, the other. He pretended to remain asleep. A peck was then placed on each cheek, his chin, until he finally opened his eyes, smiling at his lover, leaning up and kissing his lips. His. He knew he was kissing and being kissed by a man, but he trusted him. He was powerful, and kind, loving though not very bright. _

_Wonderful. He was wonderful._

_He opened his eyes meeting the blue hues, fair skin and snow white hair. Dante was wonderful._

_There was warmth in his eyes that morning, something inviting, something loving. Dante loved him. He'd never say it, he would never make himself so vulnerable, but mornings like this Nero knew. It could be read clear as day. His demon surfaced growling a low, but affectionate '_mine, mine, mine._' How did he get so lucky in snagging this man? He loved him too. He loved him. _

_Nero loved Dante._

_His repressed memories seemed to fight harder to come to the surface, but a sudden sharp pain in his hand chased them away. _

He yelped, jerking his hand back, which only woke him more. He opened his eyes to see Dante had a hold of his injured wrist and was swabbing it with something that made his hand sting like hell.

"Ow! Damn it-stop! That hurts!" he growled.

"Big baby, just hold still." he muttered, packing a small bundle of gauze in the young man's palm and wrapping it tightly.

Nero's dream still prickled the back of his mind. "What happened? What did you do to me?" he murmured.

"Bandaged you up. You're welcome."

"Not that. What did you do to me! ? What did you do to my head! ?" he demanded.

* * *

><p>Nero is so confused he thinks he's out of his mind! Poor boy! Leave me a review and I might get the next chapter up just as fast! :3 Until next time!<p>

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth March 3, 2012


	8. Chapter 8

What You Wish For CHAPTER 8

Kendecia: I am having tons of fun with this! :3 Nero is certainly fed up with his amnesiac state, but not every wish made is granted by Majra and they've gone pretty far from the city so she probably wouldn't hear them anyway :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Surrendertome: Glad your computer is good! Nero is pretty paranoid, but I think I would be too if I forgot a whole chunk of my life! He's only having these weird dreams about Dante, so who else would be doing it to him? XD Poor kid. Glad you noticed the change in the collar, that will be important later :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I had fun with Trish, someone had to talk some sense into Dante XD Glad you noticed the collar, that'll be important later! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: Yeah, I just thought that your comment was so perfect as to what Trish might be thinking is the matter with Dante XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

STIXandMANNY: You would think this would make it harder, but it actually kind of opens the door since Nero is confronting him with it ;3 Yeah, the collar is important! Glad you noticed it! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Hey all, new chapter! Yay! I don't own Dante or Nero! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Not that. What did you do to me! ? What did you do to my head! ?" he demanded.<em>

"What are you talking about?" he asked, honestly confused now.

"Why do I keep dreaming about you! ? They-they're so…." he looked upset, distraught about this fleeting dream, he shook his head, hardening his resolve to ask. "In the dreams you're always touching me! And they don't feel like dreams, they feel like a-memory or a past life or something!"

"So you're not completely immune to my sexiness?"

He flushed in embarrassment and anger. "You're not even taking this seriously! Something is _wrong_ with me! Something is _**wrong!**_" he insisted.

"Nah, you're just like everybody else kid! Susceptible to my charms." he teased, sitting on the bed next to the young firecracker.

"No-that's not it! What happened to me? What happened that I don't remember! ?"

"I think-" he started in that joking tone again and Nero cut him off, swinging his body over the older man to pin his arms down with his knees, his human hand holding his collar in an iron grip, his bringer cocked back ready to strike when another sarcastic remark left his partner's lips.

"What. Happened?" he snarled.

The comic look dropped off Dante's face and he sighed in defeat. "All right, all right. I'll tell you."

Nero relaxed his grip and lowered his arm.

"Damn you are sexy from this angle." he smirked.

The younger male punched him in the shoulder-_hard_.

"Ow! Goddamn! It was a compliment-one that I've given you on other occasions."

"And I probably knocked your block off then too, showing you're as stubborn as you are stupid." he hissed scathingly.

"Okay-_okay_. You want to know what happened? I'll tell you, just let me get some circulation in my arms."

Nero sighed and leaned his weight back allowing the older man to reclaim his arms, though he didn't get off him. So Dante laid there and explained how he'd accidentally wished the young man away and gotten him back.

"So this whole memory thing is just a side effect of being brought back into this plane?"

He sighed. "…not exactly."

"Then what else is there?"

"We've been…having sex for the last few months."

Nero blushed. "How did that happen?"

"Too much pent up energy, demonic lust. I guess it was a good outlet."

"Not complicated."

"…yeah. Well I fucked that up too. I…I wished that I'd never gotten involved with you."

"…So I don't remember any time we spent together."

"Right!"

"So you got what you wanted." he whispered. Now he knew those dreams weren't dreams at all, they were memories, they were his real thoughts and feelings at the time they were taking place. "Well, good I guess." he muttered, shifting back to get off the older male-until Dante grabbed his hands, real worry in his eyes.

"No! No! Nero, it's not what I wanted." he insisted.

"Then why did you wish for it?"

"Because I didn't know what was the matter with you-you were all mad at me and I was just frustrated." he yanked Nero's arms forward making him gasp and lean forward, his face hovering over the older male's. "I've never regretted anything so much in my life-and believe me, I've done a lot of regrettable things. I want you to get your memories back. I just…don't know how. I couldn't very well just _tell _you all of this, you'd think I was crazy."

"…maybe." he agreed, his human hand brushed through Dante's hair and over his cheek. "So then…what were we? Just…convenient fuck buddies? Friends with benefits?"

Fear and uncertainty flickered in Dante's eyes. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Then what do you _think _it was? What do you regret losing? An outlet?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Then what is it? To you."

"Companionship." he whispered at length.

"We had that as friends." the young male parried.

"Not the same thing. I can…I mean I think…" he paused a long time. "I let myself trust you. More than anyone else."

"How?" he murmured. Damn, it was hard to keep from kissing him when they were this close.

"I never share my bed with people I care about. The old saying, don't mix business with pleasure? The first time it happened…God it was like a whirlwind, I don't even remember how it happened." he admitted.

"So, you only sleep with whores is what you're saying."

He sighed, damn that sounded bad. "Before you, yeah. After that it was different-I didn't want it to happen again."

"Why?"

"Because getting emotionally attached, especially on a deep level is just opening yourself up to all kinds of grief kid. Believe me."

"Then why did we keep sleeping together?"

"Because I convinced myself I could break off whenever I wanted-that I wasn't emotionally attached."

"So you are."

"Head over heels."

"In love?"

The hunter didn't answer that, he looked uncomfortable. Nero's lips gently brushed his and he gasped.

"I loved you." he whispered, kissing him a little more firmly, Dante returned the gesture, his hands moving to rest on his lover's hips.

"Do you still?" the older man asked.

"I don't know," he murmured. "Kyrie wants me back. I guess we'll find out."

Dante felt his guts twist with trepidation but nodded. Nero had to make the decision. Him or Kyrie.

* * *

><p>Nero laid awake in the queen sized bed at the hotel. He was laying flat on his stomach to avoid igniting the pain that flared up randomly in his back. He couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure if it was worry about seeing Kyrie, or if he was just stressed about what he couldn't remember. He had been in love with Dante-but now it was like he didn't know him at all since he had no memories of it.<p>

What was he going to do? What if he never got his memories back? How much would that hurt the older man? He didn't know anymore. He didn't know anything.

All he knew was the floral print on the wallpaper that he was staring at was completely hideous and he couldn't sleep. He was missing something-he was missing a lot of 'something's, but in particular he was just…missing something he needed to sleep.

He turned to look back at the other bed where Dante was passed out on his back, one hand tucked under his head, the other resting on his stomach. Nero hesitated a long time there in the darkness, weighing his options and decided he really just wanted to sleep. He quietly slid out of his bed, looking around as if someone might see him, before walking over to the opposite side of Dante's bed and gingerly sliding under the covers.

However, the movement quickly roused the older hunter who flew upright.

"Sorry-sorry." the young man mumbled, cringing in embarrassment. He just wanted to shrink down to nothing right that second.

"Damn kid, you almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"Couldn't sleep." he whispered, as if there was someone else to be awakened by his voice.

"Does your back hurt?"

A one-shouldered shrug, and a slight wince. "Sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Dante lightly touched his wrist to stop him from leaving. "No, it's okay. If you can get some rest sleeping with me then who's going to argue with that?" he asked with a light chuckle. He opened his arms a little and Nero slid closer until they both laid down. The younger half-devil fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>I am pounding these chapters out for you guys! So make sure you leave me some feedback and review! Until next time!<p>

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth March 7, 2012


	9. Chapter 9

What You Wish For CHAPTER 9

Kendecia: Yeah, sensory or body memories haven't been wiped at all :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Sw0rdfi5h: Nero is adorable, poor kid is so mixed up though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Yeah, Dante needs his arm twisted literally or figuratively to admit to anything truthfully :3 Hopefully this chapter answers some of your questions! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, Nero is still a little mixed up. He's trying to get it all sorted out, but being tired gives you some added courage sometimes XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: That's a bit of the point :3 If Dante really loves him then he has to make him fall in love again :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

STIXandMANNY: Yeah it sucks when you're trying to sneak into bed with someone and they wake up! XD Dante's a little burned that Nero won't just take him back, but he's willing to work with it, there's not much else he can do, short of kidnapping him or something XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Nefarious Seraph 13: Yeah, I didn't even notice the irony of that until you mentioned it! XD I like how insecure Dante is being too, he's always so full of bravado that it's weird to see him that way, but I always feel like he _is_ extremely insecure under all that he shows. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Biganimefan2: Yeah, the last scene was really cute :3 It was fun to write! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: I can truthfully say that this chapter would have been a LOT different without your review :3 I'm not grinding chapters out so fast just to please you guys, it's really because I have a lot of free time :) and I was pretty happy with my last chapter, I was actually sitting on it for a few days because I got it done right after chapter 7. I can see what you mean about them being out of character if they were restarting at square one, but that's not quite where they're at, so that means I didn't do enough to show where they are so I took that on in this chapter :3 Thank you so much for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Wow! This is the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter of this so far I think! :3 So thanks a lot you guys! I do not own Dante or Nero or Fortuna! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nero's dreams were full of memories that had him up way before Dante and into an icy shower. He almost yelped as the cold water pelted his skin and clenched his teeth as it tightened the sore muscles in his back. He stood there shivering for a few moments before twisting the knob and turning it to a more bearable temperature. The warm water seemed to caress his skin and he just stood there, letting it rain down over him, tilting his head down and watching the droplets drip off the end of his hair.<p>

He didn't know what to think. He was trying not to think, but he really needed to work this out his own way. He had no idea what possessed him to climb into Dante's bed last night. It just…wasn't like him. He was just so tired, he was so confused. He wasn't lying yesterday. Something was _wrong_ with him. There was something just…off. His head was fine-except for the four month gap with singular events all tossed together with no semblance of a timeline. Most of those were with Trish and Lady and then the rest were what he had gotten back through dreams or other modes of unconsciousness. The rest of his body just…felt weird, it wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on the physical problem, but just knew he felt different.

He shook that away and decided to focus on his mental issues. He thought about everything Dante had told him last night. It was hard to swallow, sure, but…it made sense, it fit with all the pieces he currently had at his disposal. It explained why he felt the need to sleep in the elder hunter's bed, when one got accustomed to sleeping one way it was hard to change it. It explained the strange dreams and visions of intimacy with a man, he didn't consider himself gay, but if he was going to sleep with a man he supposed he was going to be picky about it. He smirked slightly at the thought, Dante wasn't the worst person he could have slept with.

It also explained how he had learned how to fight so much better, his body remembering things his mind couldn't recall learning after being magically wiped. It wasn't as though everything had been wiped completely clean however, Dante wasn't back to square one with him, though he wasn't sure why that was possible. His memory was gone, but a soft spot remained for the man, he liked it when he called him 'kid' and the way he smelled like gunpowder and old leather. The way his calloused hands felt on his skin and the sweet taste of his lips. These things all stayed with him, as though they were in a different part of the brain and therefore exempt from the spell, magic was funny like that sometimes.

He had loved Dante, he was sure of that, he could feel that warm feeling in his chest when he pulled forward the memory of waking up to the older man's gentle kisses. He'd loved Dante and he'd loved Kyrie too. He sighed, he didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>The two got going without a whisper about the night before. Dante figured that there was nothing he could say that would do any good, though he was terrified about the kid seeing Kyrie again. He had no idea how he was going to react to seeing his childhood love. Their spark could rekindle automatically, or it could just be really awkward. Only time would tell anyway.<p>

The car ride was carefully silent as Dante zoned out staring at the road yawning out before him. He was thinking about the first time he and Nero had been together, trying to remember what had brought it along. Nero being around for a few months had made them tight. Sure, they fought, but all roommates did at one point or another, and it kept them from actually tearing each other's throats out.

Four moths ago something had happened…something that pushed them past friendship into 'friendship with benefits' territory. It was so hard to remember though. That whole night seemed so fuzzy to him. He'd gotten home from a mission and…something had happened that caused Nero to kiss him and after that something just consumed him. There wasn't an appropriate word to describe it, it wasn't really his demon, it wasn't full on lust. He supposed maybe then it was just something human, some part of him fed up with only feeding that sexual need with no attachment or tenderness connected to the act. That would make the most sense. He'd been doing it so long, only feeding the demonic over the human, that his other half had gotten tired of it and taken over. He remembered there wasn't anything too demonic about their first mating, he was completely in control. He had known exactly what he was doing. Perhaps he'd simply seen a mirror image of himself in the kid and decided on taking a lover, one that was stronger than all the other women he'd ever bedded and more human than any other lady he knew, less breakable physically, but less so mentally.

The quiet dragged on for the first hour before Nero dared say anything. He figured he had to, the silence felt heavy enough to crush them. It was so unusual too what with Dante always having his gums flapping.

"So…how long have we been sleeping together?" he asked aloofly.

"About…four months maybe." he answered. "You sucked it up and slept on the couch until the first time we…did it." he finished lamely, a half-smirk on his face.

Nero chuckled and they lapsed into silence again for a bit. "Why are you taking me to see Kyrie?"

"Because you wanted to."

The kid examined his profile, the older man keeping his gaze firmly out the windshield. "What if I want to go back to her?"

"That's your choice kid." he said, a steely edge undercutting his voice as if trying to convince himself that this was true.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What will you do, if I do that then?" he asked, looking out the side window.

"What I've always done. Hunt demons."

Nero detected an undercurrent of bitterness in that statement, or was it loneliness? He had Lady and Trish…

'_Lady and Trish aren't lovers.' _he thought to himself.

They dropped back into that heavy silence and stayed that way.

* * *

><p>They arrived on the island without further delay or fanfare, paying a local fisherman to take them across to the secluded island. With both of them fully armed once again the man didn't refuse.<p>

The scent of tangy saltwater and dead fish met their noses as they stepped onto the dock. Nero stood there, a feeling of nostalgia as well as foreboding settled in his stomach, making it flutter around eliciting a feeling of lightness as well as nausea.

"Well, we're here. Where to?" Nero turned to see the older man standing right behind him watching him expectantly.

"Right. Well, Kyrie is either at home or the church," he hesitated. "Hopefully she's at home," he said, "Um…follow me and stay close." he instructed, pulling his hood over his head and plucking at his sleeve so that his bringer was as covered as possible. He paused. "And…try not to be too conspicuous, okay?"

The sun was sinking quickly in the sky casting everything in long shadows, Nero carefully made his way over to one of the buildings and climbed a ladder up the side and onto the roof. Dante followed him, curious as to what he was up to. When the younger male started going across the rooftops the older man had to pause.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he wondered, glancing over his shoulder.

"Going on the roofs?" he explained in an 'isn't it obvious?' tone.

"Because I don't want anyone to see me. I don't feel like most of the people would give me a warm welcome back."

"Then why are you coming back here kid? I don't get it."

"Because there's one girl who will." he answered simply and they continued their way over the buildings. Nero navigated them with an air of ease that told Dante he'd been using these routes long before he'd been banished. It seemed a little…sad really. He felt bad that Nero felt so alienated in his own town that he avoided everyone completely.

They landed on one roof and the young man held out his hand to stop his counterpart. He walked to the back of the house where there was a small vegetable garden as well as a trellis with vines creeping up it attached to the wall. Nero grabbed the sturdy wooden structure and climbed down. He knew it would hold his weight, he'd built the thing. Once on the ground he motioned for the red half-devil to follow and they made their way to the front of, what Dante now assumed, was Kyrie's house.

* * *

><p>I'm hoping that this clears up where Nero and Dante are standing in relation to each other :3 And I also managed to pull off another chapter without getting Kyrie involved! YAY! I'm not looking forward to it much XD Until next time!<p>

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth March 10, 2012


	10. Chapter 10

What You Wish For CHAPTER 10

surrendertome: Yeah, basically the biggest conflict right now is how hurt and unsure Dante is. He usually knows where he stands and right now he doesn't. He doesn't know if Nero wants to even stay with him or not or return to the city that hates him. Well, I don't have to get into a dreary mood to write Kyrie, I just have to think really hard about how she would act and behave. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yep, Dante and Nero are about to be face to face with Kyrie! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: Got away with no Kyrie last chapter! XD She's in first thing this chapter though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: Yeah, the drive was really strange, neither one really knew what to say to the other. I guess Nero should get more sleep XD However he does remember things EVERY time he goes to sleep, just a lot of the time :3 Yeah, I don't really like Kyrie either, but I believe in at least trying to stay true to the character and how (at least I think) she's like :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

STIXandMANNY: Yeah, the drive was really awkward, neither one really knowing what to say to the other. Nero doesn't have the ability or the drive to grant wishes anymore, but the collar is still there regardless :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks for your support and patience you guys! I love you all! :3 I do not own Dante, Nero, Kyrie or Fortuna!

* * *

><p>Trepidation filled both demon hunters as they approached the door of the human woman. Nero glanced around before lifting his hand to remove his hood which sent Dante another pang of sadness followed by a chaser of outrage. The kid had to be cagey for a reason and it had to do with the damn people here. These were people he grew up with, went to church with-probably helped raised him for crying out loud! Why would they turn on him?<p>

Nero raise his right arm to knock and the older man frowned.

Right. Nothing like a physical manifestation of demonic power glaring at you to make you untrusting of a former hero. He often forgot about the glowing appendage, it just didn't bother him.

He blinked out of his thoughts as the door opened.

"Nero!" Kyrie cried happily, throwing her arms around the young man's neck. The kid lit up like a Christmas tree, smiling as his arms went around her, squeezing her tightly.

Dante wanted to cut her head off. Instead he hid behind his favorite mask. He smirked.

"I missed you so much!" she mumbled.

"Me too Kyrie." he said warmly as they broke apart. The woman blushed as she noticed Dante there.

"Oh, hello. You're Dante, aren't you?"

"The one and only." he stated, with a flourish and a bow. It was suppose to be playful, but somehow Nero saw it as brittle, the mask holding up poorly under his scrutiny.

Kyrie giggled and came over to embrace him as well. "Thank you so much for looking out for Nero."

This caught him off guard and he blinked in confusion. "Well, someone has to watch his ass." he said as he was released.

"Please come inside, both of you, would you like some tea or coffee?" she asked as she hustled into the kitchen.

"No, but I'll take a beer if you got any."

Nero looked over at his partner as he closed and locked the door, darkness was starting to eat up the remaining slivers of light in the city. He was worried…Dante didn't seem like himself. Sure he was acting like it, but…it just didn't feel right.

"Nero?"

He looked up when Kyrie called his name and offered an embarrassed smile. "Coffee, sure." he nodded. He'd been feeling so tired lately, no matter how much sleep he got-and he'd gotten plenty in the car driving here. He also had a constant hunger that was gnawing away at his guts that wouldn't seem to be satisfied, even when he'd cleared his plate.

Dante flopped down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table, until he got a stern look from the kid and rolled his eyes, setting them to the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure kid, just fine." he lied.

Nero opened his mouth to say something more, but Kyrie reappeared with a huge smile on her face as well as a tray of drinks, surprising the older demon hunter as the tray contained a frosted mug with a toasted caramel colored liquid inside. He didn't suspect that the woman would actually have beer. She placed the tray on the table and handed the drinks over to their respective recipients.

The devil slayers sat themselves on the couch and Kyrie situated herself into a large white chair.

"So what have you been doing since you left Nero?" she asked and the young man explained some of the things he could remember, but not about why he couldn't remember the rest, she might get worried. Through his dialogue he kept glancing over at the older man, who had downed the amber liquid in almost one go.

After that however he got caught up talking to the female, though she made attempts to draw Dante into the conversation, and after asking after some of his other demon hunting exploits he cracked his shell and opened up a little to talk about how awesome he was and Nero finally relaxed. That was the Dante he knew…or at least he thought so. It was at least more like he was acting before they got here, so that at least seemed like a positive thing.

They chatted and Dante loosened up a little more with each glass of booze that disappeared down his throat. Finally Kyrie looked up at the clock and gasped slightly.

"Oh, I need to head to bed, Church is early tomorrow. Are you both going to come?"

"I don't think so, babe." Dante smirked and she looked at Nero hopefully.

"I…" he started uncertainly, there would be everyone he didn't want to see there.

"I'll be singing."

"Then how could I not?" he sighed with a defeated smirk.

She paused. "I'll bring blankets down here for you Dante." she offered.

The older man nodded and Nero saw that brittleness returning.

"Okay, then." she smiled with a nod of her own.

"I'm really tired. I think I'm going to turn in myself." the younger hunter said, when the female returned with the blankets and pillow and placed them on the couch.

"Okay Nero," she walked over and they shared a quick kiss, lips brushing for just a second before both of them blushed darkly. After that they bid good night to the elder hunter and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Dante laid there in the dark, staring at the smooth perfectly un-cracked ceiling and desperately missing his own bed and his partner. He badly missed the young man who was probably cuddled up and sound asleep with that tooth-rottingly sweet young girl. Why had Nero even left her in the first place if he cared so much? He felt himself filled with conflict. He was buzzing with energy, and at the same time he felt mentally defeated. He sat up, putting his feet on the plush carpet reminding him once again he wasn't home.<p>

What was he doing here?

He didn't belong here. He should have dropped Nero off and left. He should just leave now. So why didn't he? What was tethering him here like a steel cable? He couldn't make himself leave. It hurt too much.

He rested his forehead on his hands and started to doze when he heard a voice.

'_For someone so in tune with their soul you certainly are stupid when it comes to what it's telling you.' _a woman's voice told him.

'_What?'_ he looked around, but he was still in the living room, completely alone though now quite alert. The voice didn't return and he felt his heart rate notch back down. _'Now you're just losing your mind buddy. No big deal.'_ he thought laying back down. However he still couldn't fully sleep.

'_What my soul is telling me? Is it why I feel like I can't leave?' _he wondered to himself.

'_Sparda himself fell in love, certainly you follow in your father's footsteps even if you resist any claims to him.'_ the woman's voice beckoned him again, and this time he didn't look around, figuring it was just a figment of his own imagination, perhaps it was his mother's voice. He could hardly recall it, but thinking about it that way made him feel better. It made him feel warm and cared about.

'_Concentrate a little bit Dante. This is important.'_

'_Important? What my soul is telling me...I can't leave… I'm like my father because…he fell in love.'_

'_You would fight tooth and nail for the boy, you would and have taken him as your mate in all ways, you accept and desire everything he has to offer you.'_

'_Demonic possessiveness, that's all.' _he tried to convince himself, but it sounded like a hollow excuse even to him.

'_If that were so, then wouldn't you be angry? Roiling with jealousy and envy, ready to tear out poor Kyrie's soft insides? What do you feel? Is it jealousy? Envy? Rage? Or is it pain? Is it loneliness?'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_You love him. You love him enough you are willing to lose him for his own happiness.'_ the voice insisted.

'_Maybe I'm just selfish. Loss is all I've ever known. I know how to deal with it.' _Why was it so hard to admit he was afraid? That he didn't want to face rejection from the person he'd allowed the closest to him.

'_This time you don't have to.'_

'_Sure I don't.'_ he thought doubtfully.

'_Tell him. Consummate him to you.'_

'_I don't think he'll have me.'_

'_How will you know unless you do something? I thought you were a man of little thought, all action.'_

He chuckled. _'Yeah.'_

'_And soon. His life may be in danger.'_

This alarmed him. _'What?'_

'_The collar still around the boy's neck sucks his power, drains his energy, weakens him. To remove it one has to eat the food of your plane, drink your water, and enjoy pleasures of the flesh.'_

'_But why me?'_

'_Why not you? You love him. Keep something you love for once. Or lose it forever like the others.' _she said hotly.

With that he realized he was not the only one in the room and he was wide awake. He grabbed Ebony and Ivory from their resting places and lifted them to aim at the other living thing in the room.

* * *

><p>Not sure how much I like this chapter, maybe it's just because Kyrie's in it. Let me know what you guys think, I'd love to hear it. Until next time!<p>

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth March 16, 2012


	11. Chapter 11

What You Wish For CHAPTER 11

surrendertome: You'll see what's going on with the djinn later :3 I like giving Dante a more huan side, the thought kind of struck me as I was writing to play up his human side more seeing as it's usually hi demon side that's explored :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: You'll see the danger in a sec XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Kyrie can be sickeningly sweet, but that just seems like the way she would act. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: Yeah, poor Dante : ( Later chapters will be explaining those questions :3 And it's totally okay about the last chapter that I changed-everything that I had already written was still in there, I just added two more scenes (the shower scene and the part where Dante is thinking about when they first got together) so you probably helped improve the chapter a lot, since it probably wasn't just you who was confused about that :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

STIXandMANNY: Oh Kyrie dared to kiss Nero XD I figured that Kyrie might entertain for the church so that's why she has beer :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: Glad I've gotten you hooked! XD Kyrie I think will get better in a few chapters :3 Dante is rather slow on the uptake XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I think this chapter might be a little choppy or something, I did my best to fix it, so I hope that it's okay. My car window broke yesterday. It just fell down into my door for no reason, so that's awesome-sauce.

* * *

><p>Dante aimed his black and white beauties into the darkness until he saw the figure in the shadows lift their hands non-threateningly with a little smirk.<p>

The demon hunter let out a sigh and took his fingers off the trigger. "If you don't stop surprising me like that kid you're going to catch a bullet."

"Sorry. I heard a noise and thought I better see what it was." he admitted, flipping Blue Rose back into his grip from where it had been dangling on one finger, from there he tucked it into the back of his pants. "Are you okay? Sounded like you were talking to yourself down here." he teased lightly.

"Come 'ere kid." he sighed, patting the spot beside him, laying his guns back on the table.

Nero quirked an eyebrow but came over, laying his gun onto the surface as well before plopping down next to his former lover. He felt Dante cup his chin and kiss him softly. The younger male blushed returning the gesture for a moment before pulling away.

"Sorry." the red hunter mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"I figured you'd be up sleeping with your girl."

The young half-demon paused, "Oh…you mean…you thought I was in bed with her?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "What was I suppose to think?"

Nero chuckled in a self-depreciating kind of way. "I have never been anywhere near her bed. I have my own room down the hall. Kyrie, in case you haven't noticed is fairly…chaste." he explained.

"She doesn't even sleep in the same room with you?"

"Nope." he whispered, looking around at the ceiling, the conversation seemed to make him a little uncomfortable.

"Oh…" he murmured. "So…have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"…A little." he murmured. "I think it'll be blatantly obvious how unwanted I am here after tomorrow morning." he said, his voice laced with stress.

"But you still want to stay with Kyrie." he forced any emotion out of his voice. Nero didn't say anything, seeming to think about it. "Nero," he swallowed thickly, the words he wanted to say felt like lead in his throat hard to move past his lips. "I…want to tell you something…important before you decide what you want to do."

"Yeah?" he whispered sleepily.

He opened his mouth and felt his guts twist in anxiety, saying it out loud, acknowledging it, would make it real. Once he said it he couldn't suck the words back in. He couldn't take them back. The words stuck in his craw like peanut butter for a moment but he finally managed them. "I love you."

He didn't get an answer and finally glanced over to see the kid slumped down, fast asleep. He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. Well…at least he said it and the world didn't come crashing down, he supposed that he'd have to do it again..

He pulled the blanket he'd been using up behind the young man, tucking it around both of them and going to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Kyrie frowned, perplexed as she observed the two devil hunters fast asleep on her couch. At some point during the night Nero had moved so he was laying on his back, his head pillowed on Dante's lap, the older man's hand resting on his partner's chest the two snoring fitfully.<p>

She walked over and gently shook the young man's leg. "Nero."

Dante shifted like lightning, guns in hand again, making the woman gasp.

The younger male still sleeping against him grunted, his eyes opening. He reached up and grabbed Dante's hands.

"Stop, it's fine." he muttered, sitting up.

"Sorry Kyrie." the red devil offered, honestly apologetic.

"O-okay." she said nervously. "I'm going to start breakfast." she stated, going to hide in the kitchen.

"Asshole. You didn't apologize after pointing guns at me." he said teasingly.

"It probably wouldn't kill you." he answered with a smirk.

Nero gave a subtle glance at the kitchen before leaning close to the older man, grabbing his hair and kissing him deeply, catching him by surprise, allowing his tongue to slide into his mouth, rubbing and twisting against his partner's. He broke off, leaving Dante stunned, heart in his throat.

"I love you too." he whispered.

"You heard me?"

"Somewhere up here I did. I guess that was the switch. All my memories came back as far as I can tell." he paused, then socked the other man in the face as hard as he could with his human hand.

"Ow." the older devil muttered, touching his now split lip.

"That was for wishing me away and making us go through all this shit!" he mumbled hotly.

"Ah, point taken. I deserved that." he said, licking his lip as it healed over.

"Damn right you did," he muttered, tilting is head in thought. "So…you really would have left me here if I wanted to stay with Kyrie? Would you have let go of me just like that?"

"I would have let you stay here kid, what else could I do?"

"Drag me out kicking and screaming," he smirked in return. "You've done it before and no one here would fucking stop you."

"I don't think I'd have gotten much of what I wanted from you if I pissed you off that badly," He chuckled.

"…Nope, probably not, but you would have bought more time to make me remember," he stated.

Dante suddenly remembered what that voice had told him last night, if what she said was true, Nero didn't have a whole lot more time. By the look of it the collar around his throat had taken a slightly darker hue. It was dark gray with the white symbols still standing out on the surface.

At that moment Kyrie called them to the kitchen for the morning meal, and they headed to the table. The older male was a little uncomfortable here, the girl was just so damn…domestic. It wasn't something he was used to.

Breakfast passed without incident and the female relaxed seeing as Dante did not again lift his weapons towards her.

"Will you two be coming to church today?" she asked cheerfully.

Nero took time to pause again, glancing at Dante and smirking. "Sure, we'll both be there, but you might not see us."

"What! ?" the older man complained, until his lover shot him a venomous look. He shut up.

The woman frowned in confusion, and then nodded. "Okay. I better get going then, I volunteered to help set up for service." she stated, standing from the table and heading towards the door. Nero started to clear the table using only his left hand as if it were second nature. He paused when he noticed Dante was giving him an odd look.

"What?"

"Second nature much?" he smirked.

The younger male looked down at his unused right hand, which was just hanging by his side. "Yeah, I try not to use it around her much." he said by way of explanation.

"So how are we going to be at the church where she isn't going to see us?"

He grinned at that. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Okay, I know that seemed really smooth between the two of them, but no worries there's a bit of a rough patch still to get over ;3 Hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time!<p>

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth


	12. Chapter 12

What You Wish For CHAPTER 12

Kendecia: I won't leave things like that forever, but I got to keep you wanting more of course! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Nero is definitely still in danger, you'll se more in this chapter :3 Also, Nero hasn't expressly said that he's going back to Capulet ;) Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Kyrie is definitely a 'good girl' XD Maybe a little too chaste for Nero anyway :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: Nero hasn't exactly said whether or not he plans to leave Fortuna :3 Dante does have some rotten luck sometimes, huh? XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

STIXandMANNY: Yep! Had Dante just manned up and said he loved Nero in the first place they would have saved the trip! :3 However, that wouldn't have been as fun! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Got the chapter done really early and I'm almost done with the next as well, I think I'm going to be hit with a shitstorm of homework soon though, so hopefully I'll have time to get the next few chapters out! :3 Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ah, I see your fondness for rooftops hasn't waned." the older man teased as they ventured closer to the chapel via said rooftops.<p>

"You haven't seen the half of it." he promised. "How did you get up there?" he asked, pointing up at the stained glass of the church.

"I think this is seriously becoming a problem." Dante said solemnly.

"Shut up. I know you found a way up there so that you could wait for the most dramatic moment to burst in and shoot Sanctus in his ugly, old fucking face."

He smirked. "True. This way." he led the way around the side of the building where there was some decorative arches built into the wall Dante started to lead the way, however, Nero simply circumvented him by gripping a stone higher with his bringer and soaring over his head.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me, old man."

"Oh, so you want a race do you?"

"You're losing!" he called in response, getting a grip with his human hand to launch himself up again with his right.

Dante changed to his devil form with a flash of light and lunged up after him, though Nero already had a head start and was able to keep out of reach so his partner couldn't grab his leg and rip him down a few pegs. When they reached the top the red demon released his trigger and instead tackled the younger man down to the tiles.

"Hey! Get off me, ass! I'm still pretty mad at you." he stated plainly, stabbing the man above him in the chest with one claw. However he was still feeling pretty conflicted himself, fighting between wanting to kiss the man so hard he couldn't breathe and mauling him.

"What? But I declared my undying feelings for you-now you must love me forever and never get mad at me again!"

He snorted. "Yeah right. That can't happen. You're much too difficult to get along with. And we are still far from even on this whole wish shenanigan." he began teasing and finished scathingly.

"Geeze, how many times does a guy have to say he's sorry?"

"Until my neck and head stop hurting." he informed, wriggling out from under the older male and crawling over to the window, he kept his head back as he looked through, the townspeople were rather wary of the window ever since the Savior incident. He could hear the first chords of Kyrie's song floating up through the glass and a soft smile graced his lips.

They were quiet while she sang for a bit. "I do feel a little bad that she can't see me." he admitted.

"Yeah?" the older man asked, somewhat disinterested. Sure, the girl had a nice set of pipes, but she was still competition. Nero hadn't explicitly told him if he was going to stay in Fortuna or not. The thought made him mentally growl.

"Yeah…she always looks so happy when she can see me there. It's the only reason I ever went to church. That way she looked at me. She was so happy that I was there. She was the only person who was happy to see me anywhere." he whispered.

"Nobody else knew what they were missing." he offered.

"What? A moody, difficult teenager? I never did apologize…genuinely for how…I treated you."

Dante quirked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"That night. I guess it was awhile ago now. When I came home so pissed off…I'm sorry." he said grudgingly. "It wasn't even you I was angry at. I was frustrated with Kyrie, that she wanted me to come back. Just like that. It was so out of the blue, and I didn't want to come…I'm glad I did though."

Dante felt a sneer forming on his face, at least the kid wasn't looking at him.

"I missed her a lot." he whispered, looking down at his arm and clenched his fingers. "Sorry, yeah…so, sorry I blew up on you and totally blew you off. I guess that's what made you make that wish. I suppose that does technically make us even." he said self-consciously.

"Yeah. So are you going to…?"

Nero looked over, quirking an eyebrow. "What?"

"Stick around here?" he managed, feigning nonchalance as he looked up at the blue skies.

"Oh. Hell no. I can't show my face anywhere here. I can't stay here. I forgot how much I fucking hate this town."

Dante's lips quirked up a little. He shouldn't have felt so triumphant about the kid feeling like he didn't belong in his own town and after a moment, he didn't. He felt that outrage flare up again.

"It's not worth it." the young man said shaking his head, looking back at the window to the church.

"What?"

"Getting angry. They're closed-minded jackasses. It's just better if I'm not around them. Then I don't have to worry about getting into a fight or having to deal with a mob and accidentally kill one of them."

"Some humans, are worse than demons." Dante commented quietly.

"Maybe so, but I'm not their judge and I'm certainly not going to lower myself to their executioner." he answered as the last notes of the woman's song faded away.

* * *

><p>The two got off the roof once the sermon started, neither one had any interest in hearing about Sparda in such a context. Dante wanted to simply leave the island and head home but the younger male insisted on returning to Kyrie's so he could say farewell before they left.<p>

The young man stumbled on the way back, nearly toppling off the roof in his sudden exhaustion before Dante was able to catch him, pulling one arm over his shoulders to support him. He was getting worse, he seemed to be getting tired faster.

"We need to get that collar off you." he muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. We're going on the ground. I'm worried you're going to hurt yourself."

The young man simply nodded in agreement, everyone was bound to be at the church anyway. He sighed at having to be helped like this. "What is wrong with me? Seriously. I've been feeling like this for the past few days. I'm so tired all the time, and hungry and thirsty too. Like I-" he cut off with a slightly sharp inhale as he realized. "The collar. It's this damn collar isn't it? When I was in the other realm it gave me power, but now that I'm out of it…it's sucking it away?"

"That seems like the best guess for now kid. We'll get it off."

Nero nodded his head again, too tired to respond as they approached Kyrie's house and allowed themselves back inside. The kid crashed onto the couch, looking positively dismal

"Are you alright?" Dante asked, quirking an eyebrow as he sat in the chair Kyrie had occupied the previous night.

"I..." he shrugged. "I just don't feel well. My head is pounding like my brain is trying to escape, my eyes hurt, and I feel like I'm hungry, but I'm going to throw up at the same time. Not to mention I'm just plain exhausted." he sighed. "I'm just going to rest awhile. Wake me when Kyrie gets back."

"Okay."

The two sat in silence, Nero fast asleep and Dante dozing in and out, however, it didn't take Kyrie's arrival to rouse the kid. Nero stood up with a sort of glazed look on his face, walking around the coffee table and towards the fireplace. Dante sat up and took notice, as he could see something strange was going on. The young man's lips were moving, his jaw working, but he made no sound. His right hand clenched and a tremor went up his arm.

"Nero?" The younger male's head jerked towards his arm and his eyes rolled back, a soft groan escaping him. The red devil was at his side in an instant grabbing him as he started to crumple, spasms wracking his body as Dante lowered him to the floor trying to hold him still, terror whipping through his own body. "Nero!" he snapped, holding his arms down as the young man thrashed as though trying to get away.

That was the moment Kyrie picked to return.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUNNN! XD What's Kyrie gonna think is happening? You think she's going to be helpful or harmful to the situation? :3 Only next chapter will tell. Leave me a review! Until next time!<p>

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth March 27, 2012


	13. Chapter 13

What You Wish For CHAPTER 13

Devil Fan: Nero is getting weakened by the collar, you'll see what happens! :3 Kyrie definitely seems to be coming at a bad time! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Kendecia: XD Epic win, that's about it too, Kyrie is like OMG! Dante is like OMFG! And we're all like D8. XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Nefarious Seraph 13: I agree! With it looking like Nero is trying to thrash and get away it doesn't look too good! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yeah, you wouldn't think Kyrie being helpful, huh? XD Kyrie showed in the first cut scenes of DMC4 that she's willing to throw herself into trouble to help someone she cares about so I don't think she'd run to the neighbors! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus: Welcome back! I missed your feedback! It's okay that you thought Nero wanted to stay for the first half of the chapter-that was the vibe I was going for anyway! :3 Yeah, the 'oh, hell no' part was funny when I wrote it too XD It's definitely a good theory that Nero's arm refuses to have more energy sucked away! One you can probably stick with since I don't think I'm really going to explain it further XD I hope you get to feeling better! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: I'm not sure which demon brat you're talking about XD Do you mean Nero or the Djinn? Don't worry Nero is getting some help real soon! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

STIXandMANNY: Kyrie has fabulous timing XD Nero's all drained and Dante is struggling to fix everything! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Surrendertome: Nero is definitely not staying in Fortuna! He did simply pick up and leave before, so no new reasons to come back now! Yeah, the collar is tricky, the boys haven't been thinking about it too much which makes it a little hard to keep up with :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

You reviewers are so awesome! Thanks to all the readers out there too! Here's the new chapter! I don't own Dante, Nero or Kyrie! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The songstress walked in and gasped slightly at the sight of Nero convulsing on the floor and Dante holding him down. One in her position might think that something terrible was happening to her boyfriend, however, she was able to see the glazed look on the young man's face, if Dante was really trying to do anything to him, his face would have been set into a fierce scowl as he tried to escape, instead he was staring blankly at the ceiling. She ran over, snatching a pillow off the couch along the way. She slid down onto her knees next to Nero's shoulder and put the cushion under his head.<p>

"Don't restrain him, let go." she told Dante in a calm but assertive tone.

The older devil hesitantly let go. "What's going on? What's happening to him?"

She ignored the question looking at a clock on the wall. "How long as he been doing this?"

"I guess-only a few seconds maybe." he said helplessly.

"Okay, good." she nodded, pressing her palm lightly against Nero's forehead. "It's okay Nero, everything it alright." she said smiling slightly, her other hand gently smoothing his hair.

"Kyrie, what is going on?" the older devil demanded.

"He's having a seizure, as long as it doesn't go on for more than five minutes he should be okay." she continued to speak in that calm, authoritative tone and Dante felt a kernel of respect forming for the girl.

"How do you know what to do?" he asked.

"I help out at the orphanage. There's a little girl there who has epilepsy, so I've dealt with this a few times," she explained. "Just try to keep calm, being upset will agitate him when he comes around."

The twitches were starting to subside and Nero blinked his blurry eyes a few times.

"He's going to be confused, he probably won't remember what happened," she explained softly. "Nero? Can you hear me?"

He mumbled, his eyes shifting around as if trying to track her voice but unable to find it, he could feel soft fingers touching his face, but also large, warm hands holding his own devil hand.

"Dante." the name rolled thickly off his tongue and the older man gently squeezed his hand.

"I'm here kid." he said, worry rolled off him in waves, but he didn't show it, he was master at hiding what he was feeling anyway.

"What happened? Where am I?"

The familiarity of those words almost made Dante choke on his heart that had jumped into his throat-not again, he couldn't have forgot again, could he?

"It's alright Nero. You're at home. You fell down." Kyrie explained soothingly. That sounded a lot nicer than the truth.

"Fell? No, I didn't. I was sleeping."

"It's okay Nero, don't worry about it right now, just rest. I'll get you some water." she suggested getting to her feet, leaving the younger devil with Dante. Nero's eyes turned to him immediately.

"What really happened?" he asked coolly, Dante hated when he used that tone, it reminded him of Vergil for some reason.

"You got up off the couch and started shaking," he said, kissing his lover's knuckles. "She says you had a seizure."

"Is that even possible?" he whispered.

"I guess it is, it happened." he pointed out.

"That's bad I think."

"You think?" he chuckled. "We got to get you out of this place and get home so that we can get that thing off you."

"Do we even know how?"

Dante didn't answer as the female returned, toting a glass of water, her hands lightly shaking. The older demon hunter held out one of his hands for the cup.

"I can take it from here babe, why don't you sit down for a few." he offered with a wink.

She smiled a little and gave him the glass before moving over to sink down into a chair where she could still keep an eye on them. Dante shifted over closer to Nero's face, putting one hand behind his head to tilt it up slightly so he could take a drink. Nero glared.

"I don't need to be coddled." he grumbled, taking a few sips of water before pushing himself up of his own volition, taking the glass and sucking down the rest of the water as though he'd been in the desert.

"You feel better?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. I'll be alright. Maybe it's just stress or something," he suggested. "I…We, Dante and I are going to leave again."

"So soon?" she looked crestfallen.

"Some…things are going on and I've told you before Kyrie…I just…I don't belong here. No one, barring you, even wants me here."

She bit her lower lip as her eyes welled with tears and she nodded. "I know that Nero, I do. I just…I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too. You have my number." he reminded.

"I know it's just…I don't like to bother you, I'm sure you're very busy." she whispered.

"Not too busy to talk to you. Kyrie, we're family, we're the last family we've got." he explained as he walked over and she got to her feet and hugged him tightly. The young man smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. "There is one other thing." he commented as they broke apart. Dante had gone elsewhere for the time being it seemed.

"Yes." she sounded hesitant, as though she knew what was coming.

"I think…that's all we should be…is family. I just…don't feel it anymore, and I don't think you do either." he whispered.

"I want to. I really do, after everything you went through-"

"It's okay Kyrie. I care about you a lot, I wanted to save you-I needed to save you." he murmured.

"Thank you." she said softly.

He kissed her forehead. "I have to go. Call me sometime though, seriously."

"O-Okay. I will." she smiled.

* * *

><p>"So what did you say to her?" Dante asked as they headed towards Port Caerula.<p>

"I broke up with her…Again I guess. For good." he explained. The last time he had left here it was with an open invitation to the woman that she could come back to him if she chose, but no longer was that the case. His heart belonged to someone else. All he could do now was hope that Kyrie found someone else to give her own to.

"I will give the girl some credit, she's pretty useful in an medical emergency."

"Yeah, she's trained a bit for that kind of thing." he said with a smile as they climbed onto the fisherman's boat who'd brought them there the day before. The man glanced over to them without a word and started back for the shore.

Nero yet again dozed off on the ride and Dante didn't have the heart to wake him. He paid the fisherman what he could, then hauled the kid into his arms and carried him to the car parked nearby. He managed to wrestle the passenger side door open and slide the kid inside without doing something stupid like slamming his head against the frame.

However, once in the seat the young man seemed to decide that he didn't want the older man to go anywhere, his arms holding onto him, more specifically onto his red leather coat. Normally the red devil would just shake the kid awake so he could let go, or crawl in and settle down with his lover. However, the situation had never been this serious, he needed to get Nero somewhere safe so he could…ahem 'help' him get the collar off his neck, and that did not include being his teddy bear at the moment.

He squirmed around a bit until his coat was able to slide off. Once it was, the young man clutched the worn material close to him, the lower part fanning out to cover him like a blanket. Dante chuckled lightly and buckled him in, before moving around to get behind the wheel, damn he was tired of driving.

* * *

><p>Just to give ya'll a heads up next chapter is going to moving up to M status ;) Hope you're all excited! Leave me a review! Until next time!<p>

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth April 1, 2012


	14. Chapter 14

What You Wish For CHAPTER 14

Kendecia: It's true! :3 They need to find a spell for space jumping to skip all that travel! XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: I would love a Dante teddy too! XD It's okay that you called it wrong on Kyrie's response, I like to switch it up and surprise people. :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: Yeah, Nero is okay for the moment! I agree, I wish that Kyrie was more helpful in the game-or at the very least had a dash of personality! Yep, this chapter rated M! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yep! Twist is Kyrie is helpful! Who knew? XD Yup, Nero is FREE! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Okay, I thought you might be talking about the Djinn :3 Nero is okay for now :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

STIXandMANNY: Definitely! Dante should wear two coats, but it might get too warm that way XD Don't worry-no research involved to get the collar off! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Blood of Dusk: It's okay for not reviewing every time! We all get busy! :3 Glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Hope you guys are excited for this chapter!

* * *

><p>They hadn't even gotten back to the highway when he heard Nero's breath hiccup and stop. Panic shot though the older devil and he slammed on the brakes, they were still out on back dirt roads, so it didn't matter. He reached over and shook the kid. He gasped in a breath and his eyes flew open.<p>

"Wha? What? What's happening! ?"

Dante let out a shuttering sigh of relief.

"When did we get off the boat?" he wondered groggily, looking around.

"Not long ago. Listen-we've got to get that collar off you-_now_." he stated.

"No shit, question is how?"

'_To remove it one has to eat the food of your plane, drink your water, and enjoy pleasures of the flesh.'_

"Sex." he answered curtly, twisting back into the driver's seat and putting the car back into gear to drive further down the road and cut through some brush between trees into the cover of the woods.

"Right _now_? As in broad daylight?"

"Hardly anyone knows where Fortuna is, even less want to go there. No one comes this way, we don't have much of an option here. You just stopped breathing in your sleep-_breathing_, Nero. If we don't get that thing off you we're not going to get a chance to get back to the shop, you're going to _die_." he said, some of the fear, the worry he felt for his partner was showing and Nero blinked in surprise

"Okay, but how do you know this is going to work?" he asked, hugging the leather jacket close to his chest. It smelled like Dante and that was a small comfort for him, the way his lover was acting was starting to freak him out as well.

"I don't, not one-hundred percent anyway, it's like…a little birdie told me. It's all we have to go on."

The kid still looked uncertain but sighed and nodded, if it didn't work, what did they really lose? He popped open the glove box, moving around some of the papers before pulling out what he'd been looking for and wagging the tube of lube in his fingers. He placed it in the cup holder between the seats so that it wouldn't get lost as Dante killed the engine.

Nero threw Dante's coat into his lap so that he could push his own off his arms, the then wrestled off his boots and blushed, pausing at his pants. It was too hard to wrestle out of clothing once they were entwined together in the cramped space of the car, it was a lot easier if they got most of it off beforehand, but Nero was feeling a little shy.

The older man saw his unease and lightly smirked, getting out of the car to go to the back, pulling down the seats making space in the car where they could 'have fun' a little more comfortably using some of the space from the trunk. The back had their weapons and duffel bags, but they didn't take much space and there was also a blanket there, he spread over the back of the seats. Rule of thumb, always be prepared for sex in any place it might conceivably happen. That was Dante's motto at least.

Nero looked around outside the car, but they were alone out here. He sighed and pulled his jeans off, leaving him in his shirts and boxers. He slid between the seats into the back at the same time Dante closed the door. Normally Nero wouldn't submit so easily, but he was tired and it took lots of energy and effort to pin down the older man and get him to give in. Besides, when he tried the older man felt a stronger need to dominate.

As soon as he was within reach Dante's arms went around him, kissing the young half-devil fiercely. This wasn't like the uncertain pecks or relief filled smooches, it was raw passion and desperation and Nero felt a carnal spark roar up inside him. It was like when he'd had the first bite of food when he came back, not sure if he wanted it, but after a taste had to have it all.

They clung to each other, limbs entwining until Dante moved to press the younger male onto his back, and he struggled until Dante pinned both of his wrists above his head with one hand. He ripped down the zipper of his hoodie with the other and pushed his T-shirt up to expose his bare chest. Nero arched his back a little, begging for contact which his lover happily lavished on him, littering his soft skin with kisses and licks. The young man offered little sounds of pleasure in response to his attentions, arching up further to rub their hips together.

The older man quickly turned his attention to that action, grabbing his mate's hip and press it down again before taking a handful of the fabric of Nero's boxers and pulling them off.

The younger male squirmed a little. "Well that's unfair, I'm practically naked and you have all your clothes on." he said huskily with a smirk.

"Maybe," Dante acquiesced with a grin of his own.

Nero lifted his knee to rub gently against the crotch of Dante's pants, making him growl lowly. "If you let go of my hands I could settle the score a little." he purred. He wasn't sure where all this sexual energy had come from, perhaps it was some survival instinct, or maybe the collar, whatever the case all he knew was that he'd never wanted it so bad in his entire life and he wanted it _now_.

Dante released his partner's wrists and his deft fingers made quick work of his belt buckle, button and fly, pulling his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop, leaving his manhood standing proudly. Dante shucked off his own shirt, letting it fall somewhere to the side of him.

Nero smirked darkly; his body tensing, about to forcefully switch their positions, but Dante saw it coming, his hand wrapping around the younger male's throbbing member. Pleasure flooded Nero's system like an electric shock, the delicious friction making him moan.

The red demon pumped up and down the shaft while he pulled his belt from the loops on his pants. He quickly captured his lover's wrists again and belted them together too quick for Nero to stop him.

The kid blinked looked around in confusion wondering how he got in such a position. "You goddamn cheater. You froze time, didn't you?"

His partner chuckled darkly in response, before sealing their lips and returning to stroking him. Nero bucked and moaned, lifting his arms over Dante's head so that his bound wrists settled behind his lover's neck. The young man's wrapped his fingers in his partner's hair, tugging urgently and the older male released him. Nero gulped air, his legs wrapped tightly around his lover's hips.

Dante fumbled around with the items in the cup holder and Nero growled lowly.

"Hurry up!"

"What's the magic word?" he teased as he pulled the cap off the lube.

Nero grabbed his hair and yanked him down close to his face. "I need to feel you inside me-_right now_." he hissed.

"That is _so _much better than the magic word." he grinned, smearing lube over his aching length.

The younger male spread his legs a little more, all but shaking with need. Dante pushed in slowly, Nero cringing a little at first, but swiftly relaxed so he could adjust to the girth inside him. He pulled the red devil down close again and kissed him hard, lips parting and tongues wrestling, Nero's managing to slip into his partner's mouth and gain the upper hand, seeing as Dante was distracted with the pleasure radiating from his groin.

The pace started slowly, the older devil angling and quickly hitting his partner's sweet spot causing him to break their lip lock to moan. At that Dante quickly increased his rhythm slamming faster and harder into his lover. Nero gasped and groaned, his still bound hands running over his partner's muscled back. He threw his head back, exposing his throat to his lover, the ultimate form of submission. Dante growled pleasantly, leaning down to nibble at the available flesh that wasn't being blocked by that damn collar.

"D-Dante…" he gasped, his fingers burying themselves into his silver locks.

"Louder." he snarled possessively.

"Dante!" he moaned. "Ah! Harder!"

The older man was happy to oblige him, earning a few more cries of his name.

"Who do you belong to?" he hissed in his ear, sucking lightly on the lobe.

"Ah-uh-y-you!" he moaned helplessly, arching up to each powerful thrust. He wasn't usually so wanton, but he just-he needed it so bad, he blamed his behavior on the collar around his throat, on which the white symbols were slowly fading.

Dante reached over to begin stroking his manhood in time with his own movements and the younger devil's world went white with pleasure, stars flashing across his vision with every synchronized action. He bucked and writhed, his lover's name falling past his lips in a jumble, his talons raking a few grooves into Dante's solid back as he neared his end. The older male's movements started to become more erratic heat winding up tight for the final release.

Nero cried out as he came, strands of pearly fluid shooting between their chests, his muscles clenched around the older devil who was quickly coaxed to his own climax filling the young half-devil with his own hot cum. When their bodies finally finished undulating they collapsed together in a sweaty, sticky heap. The young man felt the collar hanging loose on his neck, but couldn't do anything about it, seeing as his hands were still bound. Dante corrected that after a few moments, loosening the belt and letting his hands slide free.

Nero sighed as his lover rolled off him, and sat up a little making the collar fall off his neck as he shifted to rest his head against his partner's chest. Dante smiled as he picked up the black circlet of metal and tossed it into the trunk, wrapping his arm around the younger male. They didn't say anything and didn't need to. Nero ran his hand over Dante's shoulder, up to his throat, gently laying his glowing palm over it. He could feel the life under the skin, his pulse pounding with vitality and the air rushing into his lungs as he panted.

He smiled softly as the older male allowed him to touch the area, he didn't flinch, didn't tense, didn't even make a sound and that spoke volumes to how much Dante trusted him. After all, he knew how strong that devil arm was, he crushed the face off a stone statue he could certainly kill Dante if he so chose, not that he ever would.

He felt the older man's vocal chords rumble under his fingertips as he spoke.

"I love you Nero." he said lowly.

"I love you too." he whispered, moving his hand down to his love's collarbone, lightly closing his eyes against the shafts of sunlight shining through the windows.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked the chapter! :3 I had fun writing it! Until next time!<p>

Je ne!

~Bitbyboth April 6, 2012


	15. Chapter 15

What You Wish For CHAPTER 15

SirenaLoreley: Yup, Nero is safe now :3 The collar was what was sucking away his life-force and making him so tired. The djinn will be dealt with no worries ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: yaoi senses tingling-bitbyboth must have updated with SMUT! XD that cracks me up! I did think about them putting that song on from earlier in the story, but decided not to for the reason I thought it would feel a little forced, Dante is worried about saving his life, so I left it out :3 Would definitely be nice if all lives were so easy to save! Yup, there's a couple more chapters coming! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Seeker Heart: Don't kick the collar in the ocean! D8 Still has a place in this story ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: Sounds like your computer really has been a headache when it comes to reviews! Hope that gets cleared up soon! Yeah, the story is winding down only a chapter or two left :3 I'm glad that you liked how I made Kyrie, I try really hard to keep her in the 'friend zone' XD So she's not an evil bitch and she's not so utterly terrified of Nero she can't stand him, though it's not as though there's a lot to work with in terms of her character from the game. XD I try not to have a lot of sex just for the sake of it, like I would have a problem with writing sex scenes from this universe before this part in the timeline because they were trying to keep their distance from one another-ie sex without strings attached-and I just don't like writing that stuff :3 However, yes, this last scene was certainly to show how far they've come in just a few days. I always figure that there's a really strong bond of trust between the two because they have to live and fight together and who else is going to watch their backs or really understand them better than another half-devil? :3 I will certainly look for more chapters in LoDH so I hope you can manage to edit one chapter and get it up soon! Not sure if your birthday has already happened or not but-happy freaking birthday! 8D Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: I'm so sorry to hear that you were in the hospital! : ( I hope that you're going to be alright! As to the story, the collar is off, certainly, but the story isn't done yet! Majra is still on the loose ;3 Nero lost all his 'Djinn' powers after he was pulled out of the Djinn dimention, so he hasn't been able to grant any wishes or anything like that :3 It's good to see the boys back together, certainly :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I don't own Dante, Nero or Lady! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nero was perfectly content to simply curl up at his partner's side and go back to sleep, but apparently Dante had other ideas.<p>

"You feel better with that thing off?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I don't feel sick anymore. It's probably the best I've felt in days." he muttered sleepily.

"We should get going." he murmured, stroking the younger male's side.

"What's the hurry anyway? The collar is off now, there's no rush."

"I think we still have the demon to contend with."

"Lady said she'd take care of it." Nero complained, he didn't want to worry about this mess anymore. The collar was off, the two were together, it was over.

"If she could."

"What makes you think she hasn't?" he grumped, with a sleepy glare.

"Same way I got the collar off you."

"A birdie told you?"

"No, I heard a voice the other night while I was trying to fall asleep. It told me that you had to eat, drink and have sex in order to get that thing off."

Nero growled lightly and laid his head back down. "You sound high right now old man. Let's just…rest for awhile. If Lady hasn't handled Majra yet then I don't see how an hour or so either way is going to help or hurt anything."

"In that amount of time she could do something like this to someone else." he pointed out.

"…I hate you a lot right now," he said plainly. "…I'm still not moving."

"Are you really that tired? You've been sleeping like nonstop for the last three days."

"Hey-you didn't have a collar sucking all the energy out of you, so-shh. Let me sleep some of this off." he stated biting lightly on the older hunter's skin.

"Fine, just a little while."

"Whatever…" he whispered, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nero woke up after twilight the harsh smell of alcohol bringing him out of his otherwise peaceful slumber. He felt something cold and wet running over his stomach and chest, and his shirts uncomfortably bunched up around his shoulders.<p>

He cracked open his eyes. "Dante?" he saw the older male was cleaning him off with an alcohol wipe from the first aid kit still in the trunk. "What are you doing?" he muttered.

"Cleaning up, we gotta get back on the road."

"I don't wanna." he complained, laying his head back, but knowing that they really did need to. He waited until his older lover finished before pulling his shirt down over his exposed chest. The fabric tugged a little on the bandages that were still taped to his back from the scratches the Manticore had so graciously given him. He figured his back was healed and he needed to remove the bandages, but…he was too lazy currently. The red demon had already cleaned up a bit, his pants were back up around his hips at least, though his shirt was still off.

The two redressed, shoved everything else back into the trunk and had to push the car out of the woods and onto the road, but were quickly on their way once again.

Nero was able to stay awake finally, his eyelids didn't feel like they were sporting lead weights anymore and he was so grateful. He leaned his head back against the seat and watched trees and cars fly by outside.

"You think Trish is okay?" Nero queried.

"Trish saved your ass. She can handle herself." he chuckled in response

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he agreed. "So…why is it you think Majra hasn't been taken care of again?"

"Because I think that she was talking to me the other night." he answered.

"How could she do that? I thought you had a hard time contacting me."

"We did, you had to use that Ouija board, but for some reason she was able to. Maybe it's because she was a Djinn."

"What were you doing?"

"Trying to sleep."

"Maybe you just imagined it?" the young man suggested.

"Then why did that make the collar come off?"

"I don't know." he sighed. "I suppose maybe the barrier weakens when we're sleeping, but she hasn't harassed us at all in the other times we've been sleeping."

"Yeah, well, that's all I can think of."

"But why would she help us? She's the one who did this."

"That's a great question, we should ask her when we get back to the shop."

* * *

><p>The two switched off driving and sleeping in order to get back to the shop in only a day's time rather than taking two days.<p>

Nero was driving when they finally arrived home again, Dante was snoozing in the passenger seat, one hand behind his head and his ankles crossed. The young man parked the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. He grinned, and leaned over the middle console. He considered pinching his partner's nose closed to wake him, however, that seemed a little mean after all that had happened in the last few days.

Instead he placed a kiss to his chin, getting a little grunt from the red devil. At this he moved up a bit and left another peck, just under his lips, this got him a little hum and a shift. He smirked and kissed the corner of his mouth; a growl.

Nero chuckled, their lips brushing, Dante's eyes opening to slits as he kissed back. The young man pulled away first.

"Come on, we're home." he stated, moving back to turn off the engine.

"That's the second best way I can think of to wake up." the older man commented with a wicked grin.

"You're a pervert."

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Maybe not, but I'm sure that it's perverted." he quipped, getting out of the car. They retrieved their weapons from the trunk, but left everything else in there, feeling too lazy to carry it inside. The interior of the shop looked like someone-probably Lady-had been performing the ritual they'd done to return Nero, multiple times.

"Doesn't look like she had much luck." Nero commented.

"Nah, I'll give her a call and see what's up."

"Okay. I'm going to clean up while you do that then." he stated striding past the desk for the back of the shop.

"Oh good, leave me with the fun job."

"You volunteered," his lover replied before closing the door to the bathroom.

Dante sighed and picked up the phone lazily dialing Lady's number with the rotary dial. On the second ring she picked up.

"You back?" she answered gruffly.

"Hello to you too Lady." he said with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever." she grumbled. "You back?"

"How else would I be calling you?" he asked and there was a long pause before she sighed.

"Duh," Devil May Cry came up on the caller ID so he had to be calling from the office.

"No luck with that demon, eh?"

"No, I think I'm missing something for the ritual, it's not working for her like it did for Nero. The only thing I can think of is that I need something of hers, but since she exists in another plane I doubt it would be any easier task to gain something of hers from that world."

"Yeah…" he sighed. "Not sure what we can do about that."

"I know." she muttered ruefully.

"We'll find a way, call me if you come up with anything Lady, I'm dog tired."

"Yeah, alright. I'll come by tomorrow, Nero and I can put our heads together and see what we can come up with."

"Hey, what about me?"

"You'd have to have a brain to be part of that," she said and he could hear her grin. "I'll be by tomorrow." she repeated before hanging up.

"Not even a goodbye? And she says I have no manners." he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Nero undressed in the bathroom, peeling away the bandages on his back that were crusted there in his dried blood. A layer of the sanguine remained stuck on his flesh, but the skin underneath was perfectly healed.<p>

He walked over and turned on the shower as he heard Dante start to talk to Lady on the phone, the walls in the place were like paper. He stepped in as soon as the water began to warm and groaned softly in satisfaction. It felt so good, like it was carrying away every worry and strain that had been on his body in the last several days. He just stood there for awhile, luxuriating in the feeling of a million rivulets of water washing down him all at once.

After a few minutes he felt a presence behind him, calloused hands stroked down his back, wiping away the traces of his injuries. The single touch felt better than anything the shower could hope to accomplish. Dante's arms went around him and they stood there under the hot spray, until the older man pulled him back, receiving a grunt of protest as he was dragged away from the water. The older man took the bottle of soap they both used, pouring a dollop into his palm before working it into his partner's hair, lightly scraping his nails over his scalp. Nero made a pleasant sound and tilted his head back, fully relaxed, at ease with his lover's touch.

Dante ran his sudsy hands down Nero's neck, his shoulders, arms-including his devil bringer, not that it should have surprised the young man-his back and chest all the way to his hips. It seemed incredibly intimate somehow to be gently touched in such an un-sexual manner.

He allowed himself to be guided back under the water, where Dante's hands moved to touch his throat, tilting his head back, as his other hand ran through his platinum hair untangling the strands and letting the shampoo wash out, the rest of the suds smoothly washed away, and when the older male stopped Nero leaned back against his chest.

"I'm tired." he whispered.

"Yeah, we better get some real sleep, in a bed. Lady is coming in the morning.

The younger male nodded in agreement and turned the water off, the two grabbing towels that were sitting on the edge of the sink, they dried off, but didn't bother getting dressed, simply wrapped the towels around their hips and went to their room, collapsing into the bed and drifting off into some much needed-and deserved-slumber.

* * *

><p>I made this chapter extra long, because not a whole lot happened really, so I hope you enjoyed the little fluffs of fluffiness!<p>

I am going to be wrapping this story up, probably next chapter and then I'm going to head back to Ebony and Ivory Queens, I think for my next prompt I'm going to do a little AU where Dante is a member of the CIA, what do you guys think? ;3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth April 15, 2012


	16. Chapter 16

What You Wish For CHAPTER 16

Chain Mell: Definitely am excited about the CIA prompt! Glad you liked the chapter too! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yep, lots of sweet fluff! I love it ^_^ Getting some answers from the djinn this chapter! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Lotus Butterfly: You keeled over not breathing! ? D8 I hope that you're okay! As for the story, I'm glad you like the wrap up in character development :3 I liked writing that scene a lot! I'm excited too about the CIA prompt, I think it's going to be really cool :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Devil Fan: I luv fluffy fluff! :D I'm excited to get back into Ebony and Ivory Queens too, because I really want to finish that 100 theme challenge! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

STIXandMANNY: Yeah, Nero was tied XD So let Lady handle it-not our problem anymore! I loved the shower, it makes me smile. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

surrendertome: Glad you're feeling better :3 I hope your headaches go away soon! ;3 also, you ware so ahead of the boy's sleepy brains, that's precisely what they're going to do-but you'll see :3 Everything is explained in this chapter, so I don't want to spoil anything! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Thanks for sticking with me you guys and helping me though this story. I'm worried this chapter might feel a little rushed, but I'm really hoping it doesn't come off that way and you guys enjoy it! :3

* * *

><p>Nero moaned as he woke up, feeling something warm and wet sliding up and down his length, he quickly opened his eyes, looking down to see a mischievous pair of blue orbs staring back at him as his head bobbed up and down.<p>

"Ah! Dante-wha-what are you doing?" he gasped, feeling his hips jerk as the older demon pulled back, leaving a lick to the head.

"Showing you the best way to wake up." he winked.

Nero opened his mouth to retort but only another groan left his lips as his lover once again descended on him. He couldn't deny that it was a completely _wonderful _way to wake up.

Dante's large, calloused hands only gently restrained him as they caressed his hips and thighs, his stubble brushing sensitive skin once in awhile. He hadn't really had time to shave, but the younger male didn't mind. He reached both hands down to gently thread into the red devil's hair, arcing up to every tender lick and suck that had him softly mewling in bliss.

The older man brought him to the brink, every muscle tense, his back arching, the fire in his gut wound up tight, before he pulled away making the younger man growl in frustration and confusion.

"Was I right?" he grinned.

Nero could barely fathom what he was saying-let alone what the context should be and so responded with what he assumed was the most amicable answer he could think of. "You're always right-p-please, damn it, so close."

Dante gave a throaty chuckle. "I need to get that in writing one of these days."

"Dante, please." he whispered, he was too far gone to worry about pride right then.

The older half-devil returned to his previous task, closing his lips around the sensitive head, swirling his tongue around it and giving a long suck. Nero cried out, hips jerking involuntarily as spurts of his thick cum shot down his lover's throat.

Dante pulled back with a long lick of his lips and Nero smirked at him lightly.

"You are pure evil." he said plainly.

"Maybe not pure, but I probably have some pretty condensed dark stuff." he chuckled.

"Making me beg," he muttered as the older devil gave him a slow kiss. "I think you get off on dominating me, no wait-I'm positive you do." he answered reaching down to grab the muscle that was currently poking his thigh. "But that's okay, I get off on dominating you too-and it's my turn." he smirked, flipping their positions to return the favor.

* * *

><p>The boys finally finished romping around, cleaned up, got dressed and made their way downstairs. Nero winced as his stomach growled. That's right, the last time he'd eaten had been some fast food on the road-who knew how long ago? He walked into the kitchen and peered into the fridge, but the only thing there was beer and tomato juice. He took two cans of the latter. It was too early for alcohol and at least the tomato juice had some calories that should tide him over for a short while.<p>

"We don't have any food." he called to his older counterpart as he bumped the fridge door closed with his hip.

"Yeah, I'm getting a pizza, no worries."

Nero could hear the man's nimble fingers flying around the rotary dial with the long memorized number of Pizza One. The young man placed the second can of juice on the desk as he perched himself on the front edge and popped his own open and took a long swig. He idly looked around wondering if the Djinn was still watching them right now, laughing at their attempts to wrangle her.

"Ordered, should be here in twenty." Dante stated as he tossed the phone onto the cradle and fell back into his chair, kicking his feet up. No sooner had he taken a seat did Lady appear, opening the front doors and striding in as though she owned the place. She was dressed a little more conservatively than her other getups, in a white short sleeved blouse and cutoff shorts. Her artillery was as heavy as usual, Kalina Ann strapped to her back, ammunition and handguns holstered around her waist. Today she was also carrying a cream colored messenger bag on one hip.

"Morning boys." she greeted amicably enough.

"Hey Lady." Nero smirked, noting it wasn't exactly morning-but close enough for them.

"Good to have you back to yourself it seems." she said, pushing the doors closed.

"Yeah, got my memories back and everything."

"Good, cause we need all the help we can get. In order to summon that thing that did this to you we need something of hers." the woman sighed, laying her bazooka up against the pool table.

"Something of hers?" Nero blinked.

"Yeah, from that dimension that you were in."

It clicked in Nero's mind immediately. "Dante-that collar we got off yesterday-that was hers! What did you do with it! ?"

"Uh-" the older man was stunned for a moment, trying to remember. He knew he was sort of hazed from sex at the time.

"The trunk!" the ex-Order member cut him off.

"Right." Dante nodded numbly, that was right, wasn't it? Must have been.

Nero grabbed the keys off the desk and ran out to the red convertible, popping the trunk and sifting through everything. He pushed their bags and loose clothes out of the way until he found the black circle of metal. He frowned at it, last time he'd noticed it, it was silver, however he saw nothing else that could be it, so figured it had to be what he was looking for.

"I told you I needed someone with a brain." Lady smirked over her shoulder as she leaned in the shop doorway.

"Oh shut up." the older man grumbled while the two walked back inside.

Lady lightly smirked. "I brought enough to repeat the ritual one more time, so this has to be it."

"Well, this is the best shot we have. Let's set up." Nero nodded as the woman un-shouldered the satchel and pulled out the items required.

They refreshed the circle, which Nero was almost positive would be staining the floor forever. Dante prepared the dry herbs to burn and they went through the steps of the ceremony, including the collar in the center of the ritual circle.

Everyone was silent as Lady completed the invocation. Then there was a whisper of movement, a shift in the energy in the room-and the djinn appeared within the barrier. She didn't take a physical form, more like a wispy spirit. She had purple skin with white symbols painted over her and her eyes appeared like opals with no pupils.

"So, you finally succeeded in summoning me." she said with a curl of her lips, one of her hands playing with her long dark hair.

They were interrupted as there was a knock on the door-Dante gleefully jumping to his feet and heading over to answer it. The human let out a sigh and covered her heterochromatic eyes with one hand.

The older demon returned after a moment toting a huge white box that smelled of cheese and tomato, throwing it down on the desk and popping the top open, each of the males grabbing a slice.

"You two have to be kidding me." Lady grumbled.

"What?" Dante asked through a mouthful.

"We were hungry." Nero offered helpfully.

The human heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes, turning back to the djinn.

"It's alright, I'm not in a hurry." Majra assured.

"Damn right, I doubt that you're going to be in a hurry for awhile." Lady stated, holding out an old-looking brass lamp.

"My, my, you have done your research, quite thorough. May I ask a question though-to the boys since they are the ones I affected through all this. What have I done that's so bad?"

The two devils glanced at each other.

"Well, you almost killed me for one thing." Nero stated flatly.

"However, I didn't. Isn't that the point? I've helped more than I hurt."

"How so?" Dante asked.

She sighed. "You two were miserable together. _You_ were trying to keep an arms length distance by denying your feelings and making you hate yourself," she said gesturing at Dante before turning to his companion. "You were lovesick, knowing that you were in love but never wanting to chance letting him know for fear of rejection which made you miserable. Don't you see what I did? I made all forget but Dante, so it was up to him to find a way to bring you back, and then when Nero came back I made him forget so that it was still up to Dante to dig out his feelings or else you would never remember. There was only one problem that came from my magic weakening when you crossed back into sleep and reclaimed some of your memories."

"How did you know that it would work? If I never remembered I would have died!"

She shrugged. "But you did, and now you two are happier, aren't you?"

Nero felt himself flush slightly and Dante grinned.

"See? You can call me what you like, my methods may be a bit unorthodox, and chaotic, but my intentions are good."

"You've still caused a mass of trouble." Lady said flatly.

"Fine, I will leave the city, though it's not my fault that so many people have a tendency to ask for things and then aren't able to handle it when it's given to them. I can guarantee you that putting me into a lamp would be a mistake."

"Why's that?" Lady growled.

"Because no matter what you do with it, someone will find it eventually, and if that happens I will make whatever they wish for as destructive as I possibly can. Otherwise I'll continue on as I am, giving those what they want, but only to teach a lesson."

Lady glanced at her colleagues.

"Let her go," Nero said simply. "I believe her, things are better…between Dante and I."

"Yeah. Let her go." Dante agreed softly.

Lady sighed. "Fine. I don't get it, but whatever."

"You won't regret it," Majra promised. "Never take for granted what you already have."

"Because you might regret what you wish for, yeah, we get it." Nero deadpanned.

"Exactly." the djinn giggled. "Goodbye." she offered as Lady broke the circle allowing the creature back into her own dimension.

"Well…that was weird," Lady commented and the other two simply nodded in agreement still munching on pizza. She strode over to the desk. "Give me some of that," she muttered as she picked up a slice for herself and took a bite. "Man, I wish they didn't put olives on this stuff."

"You said it sister." Dante stated.

Nero had to resist the urge to slap them both.

* * *

><p>And that's it! Had to end it on a little laugh! :3 Hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I liked working on it! I am going to be heading back over to work on Ebony and Ivory Queens so I hope you guys will keep enjoying my work! Until next time!<p>

Sayonara!

~Bitbyboth April 20, 2012


End file.
